Completely Incomplete
by xxBroken21xx
Summary: She fell for him. But he fell for her sister. So she left. Now four years later she’s back for his wedding to her sister. Everything was the same, everything except her. Will her return change everything? BotanKurama Finally Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She fell for him. But he fell for her sister. So she left. Now four years later she's back for his wedding to her sister. Everything was the same, everything except her. Will her return change everything? mainly Botan/Kurama minor Yusuke/Botan and Kurama/Keiko**

**I have written a bunch of Kurama/Botan stories and never liked any of them but I think this one is okay. So please review and tell me if I should continue!**

* * *

Botan Yukimura woke up as the sun started to rise. She quickly stretched and headed to the shower as usual. Every morning she woke up, took a shower and started on her chores. After changing into black shorts and a pink tank top, she went outside to start sweeping the porch of the house. 

She looked out to the empty street. It was always rare to see any cars in the street at any time of the day in the small town she lived in. It was a town where everyone knew everyone and everything. News traveled extremely fast, especially if it was something big. Something like when her parents separated.

Botan had only been twelve years old and in school when she heard that her dad was leaving. Apparently her dad was trying to leave the town while she and her sister Keiko where still in school in order to make it less hard on them. It had been lunch time when a girl in her class came up to her and told her that her mom said that her dad was leaving them forever. Botan didn't even finish listening to what the girl was saying before she started running home. The main town with the shops and school was only a ten minute walk from her house.

Botan had been able to get home within three minutes. But it was three minutes too late. She only managed to see the form of her dad getting into a cab. She ran after the cab screaming out Daddy with all the might in her lungs. In Botan's memory that was the day her tears dried up. Since that day she hadn't shed a tear.

It was the beginning of summer and already it was hot. Botan quickly placed her long azure blue hair into a ponytail. She had only been sweeping for a few minutes before a little boy around the age of ten came into view with his red bicycle. "Good morning, Mikey!"

The little boy stopped and walked up to Botan with a big smile. "Good morning Botan!"

"Anything interesting in the paper today?" Botan asked

Mikey handed her the folded newspaper and frowned. "Nope."

Botan smiled and took the paper as he left to continue his paper route.

She finished sweeping and went on to start the laundry. By the time her chores were all done it was nine in the morning. Her mother woke up and made breakfast for them.

"When does Keiko come back?" Botan asked at the table.

"She'll be back from camp in about five weeks but next week we are going to go visit her" her mother replied, a proud glint in her eyes.

Keiko had gone off to a music camp for only the best of musicians in the nation. Keiko not only had musical talent but was also smart. She had always been the one everyone loved in town. Botan was always being compared to her sister behind her back. Keiko was the pretty, smart and talented one. Botan was only the other sister. Her blue hair threw people off and she wasn't the best one in school. Botan was a daydreamer. Even though Keiko was only one year older than her, she treated Botan like a child.

Botan also knew that her mother preferred Keiko but she accepted that fact especially since Botan looked like her father and that always brought painful memories.

"I need you to go to the store, Botan." Her mother said. "I need milk, flour and sugar to start practicing on your birthday cake."

Botan nodded. It was June and her birthday was June 21st just two weeks away. Soon she would be seventeen. She finished her breakfast and headed to the main part of town and into their small food store.

"Good morning Mr. Hiro!" she greeted the clerk.

The clerk smiled. "Good morning Botan. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." She replied as she went down the aisles looking for the things on the list her mom had given her. She knelt down to take a better look at the dry goods packets and get the sugar.

As she was looking she heard a masculine yet soft voice. "Do you need help?"

Botan looked up to meet emerald green eyes framed by long red hair. His face had a feminine touch which disoriented her for a minute before realizing it was just masculine beauty but he was definitely attractive. She stood up and shook her head. "No thanks."

Mr. Hiro came up behind them. "So you've meet my favorite customer!"

Botan smiled at him. "My name is Botan. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you new around here?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. My name is Kurama, my family just moved here. I am working part time here so if you need anything just ask me." He replied with a big smile.

Botan was about to say something before being interrupted by Mr. Horo. "You know, he is only a year older than you, maybe you could hang out until your sister comes home."

Botan frowned. Of course, like everyone else Mr. Horo also wanted the "best" for her sister and she was only to keep him around long enough to meet her sister. She didn't want to deal with the whole sister issue thing right now so she simply gave them a forced smile. "Sure. Maybe some other time."

With her answer, she picked up the last of the ingredients and went to pay for them. She was quickly out of the store. Halfway down the street she heard her name being called. She turned to see Kurama running up to catch up with her so she stopped.

"Hey, did I say or do something to offend you? I noticed you didn't seem too happy about something and well I wanted to apologize if I did something wrong." Kurama said. "I don't think it would be smart of me to offend the best customer of the place I work at."

Botan gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't you. It's just…."

"Just what?" Kurama asked.

"Forget it. It's stupid." Botan replied with a sad smile.

"If you don't want to talk about it, its okay. I just wanted to know if you would like to be my friend. I really don't know any one here and I could use a friend to show me around town." Kurama said. She certainly was the most interesting person he had met so far. It wasn't just her blue hair, it was her amethyst eyes. They were so expressive and they mesmerized him for the few seconds they had connected back in the store. She was also very pretty, she almost seemed delicate. Just one word could break her and he was intrigued as to what made her so.

Botan laughed. "There isn't much to see but sure. Whenever you want, I'll give you a tour and tell you all the wonderful gossip you '_must'_ know."

Now Kurama smiled. She sure was something. "Great. So do you need any help?" he asked questioning the heavy objects in her arms.

"Nope. I am alright. But thanks." Botan replied. "I'll see ya around!"

She left leaving a very content Kurama behind. He quickly went back to the store where he had told Mr. Horo he was just going to see if Botan needed any help.

He returned to the store with a smile which Mr. Horo noticed. "So you had a nice chat with little Botan, heh?"

Kurama nodded as he went back to the cash register.

"Well if you like Botan, then believe me, you're going to love her sister!" Mr. Horo replied with a gigantic smile and returned to sweeping.

It was at that moment that Kurama realized what had bothered Botan just a few minutes before. "So it must be something constant." He whispered to himself.

Mr. Horo heard him somewhat. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Kurama replied automatically as he kept wondering who could be better than Botan. Granted he had just met her but there was something different, something special. Something he liked.

* * *

**End of chapter 1! Please review and tell me if you liked it. i wont update unless i know someone out in the vast universe is reading it :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Before I continue I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, I wasn't sure if anyone was even going to read my story. So thanks to:**

**Kadirika**

**anime/videogame freak**

**Smexy Kitten**

**Botan and Kurama lover**

**Heartluv**

**animegirl1214**

**unknown-wonder**

**and jv**

**So here is chapter two. Enjoy and Review! **

Two days after Botan had met Kurama at the store, he had called her house to schedule a small outing around the town that afternoon. She had agreed and quickly showered. Putting on some blue jeans and a black Ramones (don't own!) t shirt she placed her long azure blue hair back on a high ponytail. She was gathering some money when there was a knock at the door. Her mom was at work so she grabbed her keys and opened the door to find Kurama.

Kurama, wearing dark blue jeans and a white polo shirt, smiled. "Hey, are you ready?"

"Yup!" Botan asked enthusiastically. She had never had many friends. In actuality, she only ever had one best friend, Yukina, who unfortunately moved away. Everyone wanted to be her sister's friend and those who approached her were only interested in knowing more about Keiko. And now here was a new friend who didn't know Keiko or even wanted to know about her. At least not yet.

Kurama smiled again. He had never met anyone with so much energy and was also anxious to see what a day with Botan would be like. In the past two days, he had been unable to stop thinking about the girl; it was a mystery to him as to what attracted him to her. But he planned to find out. Soon.

"Okay, so I made a small plan for the day. However, if you want to do something or go somewhere just tell me." Botan said. "The town isn't that big, so we have a lot of spare time."

Kurama nodded. "Well thanks for taking some time out of your life to show me around. And anything you have planned is fine with me."

"Great!" Botan replied once again "Let's go!"

Botan and Kurama walked side by side to the main part of town where a couple of other small stores were located. They skipped some of them and went into a small antique shop where Kurama bought a miniature white fox figurine for his mother. They also looked at some of the very beautiful, very expensive jewelry. They were particularly amazed with a rose pendant on a sliver chain, the details where amazing, the ruby which was shaped as the rose was hand crafted and it showed.

After looking at some other stores, Botan took him to the art gallery in the center of town. It wasn't huge but it had some very unique and amazing drawings. They stayed there for hours, just admiring some of the paintings. They were both amazed at each others great knowledge on art and painters. It was a very exuberating experience for both of them. Botan told him, how she liked to come here and stare at certain pieces for hours. It was her sort of secret hiding place because no one went there anymore.

It was almost five in the afternoon when they decided to go eat at the diner next to the shop where Kurama worked at. They got a booth at the back end of the restaurant.

"This has definitely been a very wonderful day so far." Kurama said. "Thanks, Botan."

Botan smiled. A smile which stirred something deep within Kurama. "Your welcome!" She replied with the same energy she had that morning and returned to looking at the menu.

As she looked at the menu, he couldn't help but stare at the girl he had just met two days ago. There was just something about her that made him smile, something that made him feel like he had known her all his life, something that made him feel comfortable around her, something that made him want to do whatever he could to make her smile again.

However, it was something that he feared. He was a rational thinker, and she somehow made him think irrational thoughts and he didn't like that. He was used to being in control of his actions and thoughts but she took all his control away. In just one day he had told her all of his secrets, fears and ambitions. He sure didn't like it one bit but couldn't help but keep starring at the girl who seemed to be going through inner turmoil at the thought of only having to choose one thing to order.

He forced himself to stop looking at her and turned to his menu. The conflict with the girl in front of him took away his appetite and settled to order a small cheeseburger while Botan ordered a chicken salad and an order of fries.

When the order arrived Kurama unknowingly let out a simple comment. "You're odd."

Botan looked up from her salad. "Why?"

"Who eats salad with fries?" Kurama explained. "It's just odd."

She had dumped the fries into the salad and started eating. Now looking at Kurama she gave him a fake pout. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"I am just saying it's odd. Books have odd covers too but I still read them." Kurama replied with a huge smile.

Botan returned to her meal and only after a few bites, she picked up her fork with a piece of chicken, salad, and fry. Then she gave it to Kurama. "Try it."

He looked at it with distaste and only hesitated for a second before plopping it into his mouth. He chewed, thought of it, and smiled. "It's not as odd as I thought."

Botan laughed. A laugh, that ran sweetly through the diner and which Kurama couldn't help but laugh along with. His laugh harmoniously intertwined with Botan's which created a very distinct and soft melody.

They each ordered a small bowl of strawberry ice cream.

Kurama looked at his companion. "So, I've told you all about my goals and dreams but I don't know what you want out of life."

Botan turned to look at him too with something unknown shining in her eyes. "I actually want to study art and one day be an art teacher, to show kids how much art has to offer."

"Wow." Kurama said. "That's something special. So I am guessing you like kids right?"

"Love them. They have so much energy and just take things as they come. They don't plan ahaead and don't have a care in the world which is what makes them so much fun to be around with." Botan replied with a huge smile.

They talked a bit more about art before leaving. It was already turning dark when they left the diner.

"Hey, so do you enough energy left to go to one last place?" Botan asked Kurama who turned to look at her with a questioning gaze.

"I thought we already explored every corner of this town."

"We did." Botan replied. "But this place is like ten minutes into the woods."

Kurama looked beyond the stores and into the forest that surrounded their little town. There was enough sunlight tot see a path so it wouldn't be too dangerous if they went. He sighed in defeat and nodded. Botan then led the way through the trees and a small detour from the path tot heir destination.

Kurama was awed at the beauty that stood in front of him. It was a wondrous crystal blue lake surrounded by the biggest perfectly shaped trees he had ever seen and an arrangement of different beautiful flowers he had never seen before. The sunset only made it better as its color made the lake glow with different shades of colors that could only be made by nature. It was artist perfect dream scenery. A whole new world.

"You like it?" Botan asked looking at Kurama's stunned expression

"Yeah." Kurama replied breathlessly.

Botan went to sit by the lake. "I come here when I just want to think or get away from everything for a while."

"Well it's definitely an amazing place." He replied as he went to sit by her side.

They watched the sunset in comfortable silence. Kurama couldn't help but think about the girl next to him. It was at that exact moment with her that he felt so at ease. He had never before just let himself go and somehow that petite girl had managed to make him do so in just a few hours. It was troublesome always watching what he said and did, always making sure he was pleasing everyone and always being the perfect son, always in control. But it was what he knew, it was his life and even though this moment was wonderful it was still scary knowing that a single girl could cause so much change.

Botan, too, couldn't help but wonder about the boy next to her. Today had been the best day she had ever had since her dad left. It was filled with fun and meaningful conversation. She had told him about what she feared and loved which was something she had always kept to herself. She even told him about how she felt after her dad left and he had comforted her with a few simple words. It was impossible to not be at ease with him around and she liked that feeling. No need to worry about anything or anyone. He was different and she liked it. She finally had a true friend who treated her like her and not just as Keiko's sister.

The sun had completely set and the moon was bright against the dark sky when they decided to leave. Kurama, being the gentleman he was, walked her to her house.

"Thanks again for showing me around." Kurama said to her as she led him to the door.

"I should be thanking you for staying with me the whole day after some of the things I've said." Botan replied. "You're a great friend."

Kurama smiled. "So are you. You listened and didn't judge. You deserve to be happy and if I can help in any way I will."

Botan blushed at his kind words. "Thanks."

"Well if you're up to it, tomorrow after work, I can get my car and we can go to the movie theater in the town my family passed by on our way here."

"Sure. I haven't seen a movie in awhile and I can show you around that town too!"

Kurama laughed. "You sure do have a lot of energy. I don't know how you sleep at night."

"I don't." Botan replied. "I pass out."

Kurama laughed again and said goodbye to his new friend. And with wonderful memories of the day he went home to very happy dreams with a certain blue haired deity.

**End of chapter two! Next chapter will include birthdays and a very special but trouble filled moment between our two favorite characters. **

**Anyways, remember to review and tell me if you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all! Well like always, I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter: heartluv, Smexy Kitten, Botan and Kurama lover, unknown-wonder, jv, and anime/videogame freak it's great to know that so many like my story. I also want to thank those who have my story under their favorites and alerts! -**

**I hope I don't disappoint any of you with this chapter. So enjoy and remember to review!!!**

**Chapter three!**

* * *

Botan was shaken awake by her mother who stood by her side. She opened her eyes to see her mom and a cake in her hands and smiled.

"Happy birthday!" Her mother screamed at the sight of Botan's amethyst eyes.

"Thanks." Botan replied coarsely not being fully awake.

Her mom smiled and gave her hug after gently placing her cake down in the nightstand. "Well hurry up and come down downstairs to get started on the cake."

With her mom out of her room, she quickly took a shower to wake up and changed into some sweatpants. She went downstairs to see the table filled with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast and in the center, her birthday cake. She really hoped she wasn't expected to eat al of that.

Her mother brought a pitcher of orange juice to the table and forced her daughter to start eating. After making her eat until she was about to throw up, her mother went to her room and brought a wrapped box with her.

"I was looking through your closet, which you should organize by the way, and noticed you were missing a very essential thing that should be in every girl's wardrobe. I hope you like it." Her mother said handing Botan the light box.

Botan carefully removed the wrappings and opened it to reveal a piece of black cloth. Taking it out, she unfolded it to reveal a basic black dress. It was form fitting on the top but then beautifully flowed out from the chest down to a little above her knees. Botan smiled and gave her mom a very tight hug. "Thanks mom, I love it!"

"You're welcome sweetheart." Her mom replied. "So, what do you want to do today? Anything at all?"

Botan frowned; she wasn't sure how to ask her mom without hurting her feelings. "Actually, a friend asked me if I could come over and well…"

Botan was interrupted by her mother. "Don't, worry about it. Just have fun. As much as I would love to spend the day with you, I know you have friends as well. And don't worry about me; I have lots of work to catch up on."

"You are the best!" Botan shrieked giving her mom another bone crushing hug before going upstairs to try on the dress.

Kurama had invited her to celebrate his mom's birthday, which landed on the same day as hers, at a very nice restaurant a couple of days ago and she had agreed. He had told her it was a semi formal occasion and she had been worried about what to wear but thankfully her mom's gift was perfect. Now all she had to do was fix her hair.

He had told her, he would pick her up at three since it was a two hour drive to the restaurant in the nearest city. And since it was nearly two after she had finished the dishes and cleaning the house, she decided to get ready.

She took another shower and blow dried her hair until it was perfectly straight except the tips which curled a little. She covered her eyes in midnight blue eye shadow and black eyeliner which made her amethyst eyes shine through. She carefully put on the dress and finished her makeup with very soft pink lip gloss. Finally, she put on strap heels and was done not a minute too soon because the bell rang.

Kurama stood outside in a wine red long sleeved button up shirt and black dress pants. He heard Botan say goodbye to her mother and a few seconds later she opened the door. Kurama was speechless. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as Botan looked now. With her long azure blue hair cascading down her back and perfect angelic face, she looked like a goddess to him.

"Are you alright?" Botan asked getting a bit worried that he didn't like how she looked.

Kurama cleared his throat. "Yeah, I am fine. You look amazing."

Botan blushed. "Thanks. So shall we go?"

"Yeah." Kurama quickly replied leading Botan to his silver car where his mother was seated in the passenger and his younger brother in the back. He opened the door for Botan and helped her into the car.

He then ran over to the driver's seat and turned back to her. "Botan, this is my mother and brother, Shuichi."

Botan smiled at both. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Minamino and Shuichi."

"The pleasure is ours; I've wanted to meet my son's friend for a while now. He can't seem to stop smiling after a day with you." She replied. "And please call me Shiori."

"Well, thank you for allowing me to share this special day with you, Shiori. I really appreciate it and happy birthday." Botan replied.

"Thank you. Happy birthday to you too." Shiori said with a big smile.

The car ride was very pleasant. Shirori and Botan talked a lot with small inputs by Kurama who was glad to see that his mother and Botan were getting along so well. It had been a while since he had seen his mom talking to animatedly to someone. He thought his mom would be depressed that his step father wouldn't be able to make it. And on her birthday he wanted her to be happy, both of them. The only thing that worried him was his younger brother. The usually hyper and uncontrollable boy was now very quiet with his sight focused on his hands on his lap.

They reached the restaurant by five and were quickly seated, having done the reservations months ago. They ate in silence with the exception of a few comments about how exquisite the food was. As their desert was on the way, Botan excused herself to go the ladies room and Shiori accompanied her.

Kuram took this chance to find out what was wrong with his brother but he didn't have to say a word because his little brother basically told him himself.

Shuichi looked up at his step brother. "Is Botan your girlfriend?"

Kurama was taken back a bit by the sudden question. "No. She is a very good friend."

"Well do you like her?" he kept inquiring.

Kurama didn't want to answer that question. He was still struggling between his mind and his feelings. The past two weeks he had done nothing but spend them with Botan in utter content but still unable to control his actions and thoughts around her. It was a complicated situation. "She is a great friend." He repeated.

His answer made the fourteen year old Shuichi smile. "She is very pretty. Do you think she would ever go out with someone younger than her?"

Kurama frowned. So that's why he had been so quiet. He had a crush on his Botan. Wait, his Botan wasn't right. It was just Botan. His friend. "She is three years older than you, and I don't think she would want to deny you the possibility of finding someone your own age by going out with you."

"So if I asked her out she would say no?" Shuichi asked.

"She is much too nice for her own good and would probably just go see a movie with you as friends but I am sure she would never see you as anything else. So do not waste yours or her time and find someone your own age." Kurama answered curtly.

"Alright, Alright." Shuchi replied sourly. "You probably do like her and just won't admit it."

Kurama didn't get a chance to say anything because the girls had come back. He was so confused. He had just felt jealousy stir deep inside at the thought of his little brother even close to Botan and that didn't help his already conflicting emotions. He wasn't able to continue his train of thoughts because the desert came. He had ordered a candle with the piece of cake each of the girls had ordered and the waiter sang happy birthday along with the rest of restaurant who quickly joined.

They were back in the car by seven and at Kurama's house by nine.

"Thank you so much for inviting me." Botan said to Kurama, Shiori and Shuichi.

"No, _thank you_ for coming. You're an amazing girl and you will make a guy very lucky someday." Shiori replied while mischievous wheels started turning in her mind.

Kurama blushed knowing what his mother was implying by the small shove she had given him. "Anyways, I am going to walk Botan home now."

"Alright, goodbye and come by anytime you want." Shiori said giving her a quick hug.

"Bye." Shuichi said

Botan went over and gave him a hug which made him blush. "I hope we can have a conversation one day. You seem like a very special kid." She said.

Shuichi couldn't do anything but blush and nod. Kurama on the other hand quickly told Botan they should go and almost dragged her outside not too happy at her sudden display of emotions with his little brother. He knew it was unreasonable to be jealous but that's just what Botan did to him.

They slowly started to walk to Botan's house in comfortable silence. He noticed her shiver in the windy night. She sure looked beautiful. She felt him look at her and turned to smile at him. He really loved her smile. It was the only smile that made him want to smile which he did as he took off the jacket he had brought and place on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She said.

They walked for another few minutes before Kurama gently grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards another direction, away from her house.

She looked at him with wondering eyes but his comforting smile told her not to worry. She knew she didn't have to worry about anything with him around and she was only anxious to see where they would end up.

It didn't take long for her to recognize the path they were taking and it only took them a couple more minutes before finally arriving at the lake. Their lake. The one she had shown him the first time they had gone out together. It was where they had always ended up for the past two weeks after any activity they had done for the day. One time, they actually stayed there the whole day.

He led her to the edge of the lake which reflected the shining stars and full moon. He turned her to face him. "I forgot to give you your gift."

"Kurama, you have given me enough by just being my friend." Botan replied.

"Well I wanted to. Which is why I bought you this." Kurama answered taking out a small velvet bag from his pocket and handing it to Botan.

She undid the string that held the bag close and slowly took out a silver chain with a rose pendant. It was the same beautifully crafted necklace they had seen at the antique shop the first time they went out. She was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asked a bit worried that it wasn't what she wanted.

"I…" Botan started. "You shouldn't have. It's too much money. I can't accept it." She continued handing it back to Kurama.

Kurama wouldn't accept it though. "Botan, it's a gift. You've been an amazing friend with me and I wanted to show you how grateful I am by giving that to you. You're a wonderful person and you deserve so much more than that."

"Thank you." Botan whispered and leaned in closer to hug him.

Kurama returned the hug and as they were parting he stopped her just a few inches away from his body. His emerald green eyes were just plainly mesmerized by her amethyst eyes, her soft pink lips and plainly her. He didn't want to let her go now that he had felt her so near.

She couldn't help but stare into his eyes, they held her and she couldn't and didn't want to look away. With the hug they had just shared she felt how her body had seemed like a perfect fit with his. And now that he held her so close, she didn't ever want to be apart.

With their gaze fixed on each other they slowly started to close the space that was held between them until their lips met. Botan's arm moved to encircle his neck while his hands were placed lightly around her waist. It started as a sweet and gentle kiss but as they continued he couldn't help but want more, more of her and her sweet taste.

He held her tighter not wanting to ever let her go. Their kiss was becoming more passionate by the minute but as their lips parted to explore each other further, he suddenly pulled back.

He felt himself loosing control. This wasn't like him, he couldn't control where his thought were heading and he didn't want to do anything he more specifically she might later regret. This had never happened before, he didn't know what he was capable of doing when he wasn't in control and he didn't want to put Botan in risk. He started getting mad. Mad at himself for not being able to control himself around her. He wanted to be with her but it just wasn't possible. Thing would unexpectedly come out and he didn't like it. He had some serious things to think about, especially after this. He wasn't being reasonable or calculating, he had no idea what he was going to do and he had to get out of here, away from her.

"I..I have to go." Kurama stuttered out as he quickly headed out of sight.

Botan was left stunned. Unable to think, she headed back home with the necklace firmly in hand and Kurama's jacket around her and went straight to her bed.

In the darkness of her room, thoughts started pouring into her mind. She had just gotten her first kiss by the guy she met just two weeks ago. Two weeks of utter bliss she had spent with him and the kiss only topped things off. It was at that moment that Botan realized she had fallen in love with Kurama. She had practically fallen for him the day she showed him around the town.

The problem now, was the way he reacted. Did he regret kissing her? It was definitely a possibility, a possibility she didn't want to face. She had finally realized he had stolen her heart and without him she would be empty.

With thoughts of a certain red head she fell into a sleepless slumber.

* * *

**The end of chapter three! I am sorry for the sucky kissing scene. I am not too good with that kind of stuff. Anyways, please tell me your thoughts on the chapter. If you didn't like something just tell me so I can improve it in my next chapter. Until next time! **

**Next chapter: Keiko's Return!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like always I want to start by thanking the reviewers, I wouldn't update if there weren't people who would read my story, so thanks to:**_**cherryblossom94, heartluv, Botan and Kurama lover, and smexy kitten. **_**Thanks for reading my story and for all the positive remarks I keep getting. Anyways, this chapter isn't one of my best, so I apologize in advanced but I hope you still enjoy it! **

**Chapter four! **

Botan woke up to a very bright room and turned to see her clock on her nightstand that read noon. Apparently she had overslept having been unable to sleep last night with thoughts of Kurama going through her mind all night.

She went downstairs after showering and changing to see her mom in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon! I was about to go wake you up. Did you have fun last night?" Her mom asked handing her a sandwich and a glass of orange juice.

Botan sat down in the kitchen table. "Yeah. We went to a really nice restaurant and had a very _interesting_ time."

"That's good." She replied. "By the way, I have some really great news."

"What?" Botan asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Keiko's back!"

Botan almost choked on the piece of sandwich and quickly gulped down half of her juice. "Wha…Why?"

Her mom went to sit on the table too. "Well, she had already mastered all the pieces that they had give n her in camp and well some girls got jealous and where being really mean and she just didn't want to deal with it anymore. She got back here this morning and she went to the store. But she's been gone quite a while so when you're done you should go look for her. She should have been back by now."

Botan nodded and started eating faster but she stopped as soon as Keiko walked through the door carrying a single shopping bag.

"Hey, what took you so long?" their mother asked

Before answering their mother Keiko quickly hugged Botan and started putting the things she bought in the cabinets. "Well, I talked with a couple of people who asked why I was back so early but mainly I met and talked with this amazing guy who now works with Mr.Horo."

Botan stiffened.

"Really? What his name?" Their mother asked anxiously. "What did you guys even talk about for so long?"

Keiko stopped putting things away and smiled to herself. "We talked about so many things. Literature, math, history and science. By the way, we started talking about this science museum just an hour away and he asked me if I would like to go with him tomorrow. So can I go?"

"Since when do you need to ask me? I trust you so go if you wish." Their mother replied with a huge mischievous smile. "Anyways, is this some sort of date?"

"I am not sure. Maybe." Keiko replied with a thoughtful expression.

"Well he sounds like a really nice guy, maybe you guys could be more than friends." Their mother said. Keiko had never really had a boyfriend before because most of the guys who asked her out where not good enough for her, at least that's what their mother thought, and now that someone as smart as Keiko had come along, this was her opportunity.

"I guess." Keiko said. "I mean, it would be reasonable. He is really intelligent, we are going to basically have all the same classes next year and he is my same age. He is the first person I have ever managed to hold a real intellectual conversation with. I guess it would just make sense."

Make sense. Botan repeated that phrase in her mind, the half eaten sandwich forgotten in her hands. Make sense. Of course. I was happening again. She was being forgotten now that Keiko was back. She didn't blame her sister but it was just so unfair. Especially now, that she had realized her feelings for Kurama, Kurama who had asked her sister on a date only after just meeting her. She couldn't hold it anymore, images of them together made tears well up in her eyes, and she quickly ran back to the confinement of her room.

* * *

Kurama was currently restocking the shelves in the store going over his encounter with the famous Keiko everyone in town loved. She sure was special, but not as much as a certain blue haired girl. He reprimanded himself for thinking about Botan after having resolved last night that he was going to try and distance himself from her, at least for a while until he had figured everything out and was back in complete control. His resolution was what led him to ask Keiko out.

Somehow he had found himself talking about math with that girl. A subject he had never had such an interesting talk about until just a few moments ago. She was a simple beauty, but a beauty nonetheless. She was smart, talented, and pretty. But most importantly, he knew exactly what he was saying to her and what he was going to say. He was in total control which is what mattered most.

The only problem was that she was Botan's sister. He was sure that she would invite him to her house which would include the risk of running into Botan and completely ruin his resolution. But then again, Keiko had been the only other person who he could talk to about things in a very intellectual manner. So it just made sense to befriend her. At least she could take his mind away from Botan, especially after last night, a night that kept repeating itself in his dream.

He returned to restocking the shelves with what he promised himself would be the last thought of Botan.

* * *

It had been two weeks already, two weeks of torture for Botan. Not only was she being ignored by the man who she thought she was friends with but she was also being forgotten by the man whom she had fallen for. She didn't know how much more she could take. She felt like she was going to break any moment.

Every night Keiko had gone out with Kurama and every night Botan had to hear about the great time they had spent together. How amazing Kurama was, something she had already figured out by herself.

Botan had tried to get in contact with Kurama to at least talk but he was always too busy to talk to her or she just plain couldn't find him. She could handle being rejected by someone she liked but not by a friend. It was hard to hear night after night how easily she was replaced by Keiko. Kurama was not her friend anymore it seemed and would never be anything more. However, he would constantly haunt her thoughts and dreams.

It was the time to confront him. She liked him too much to just give up without a fight. He was the one she loved but most importantly her friend. Even if Keiko was her sister, she would fight until the end. The kiss must have meant something to him, and she was going to talk to him if it was the last thing she did because she just couldn't function without him.

Botan decided that she would go to his house the next morning but she was going to first sketch the lake as a gift for him, she had never shown any of her drawings to anyone and he had asked her to make one for him one day, and the day would be tonight.. So she put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and grabbed her sketchbook and headed on her way to the lake on the very familiar detour of the path.

It was a clear night with a full moon and plenty of stars that would only enhance the beauty of the lake. She was thinking of the possibilities of colors she could use that were safely placed in her small backpack. This drawing would have to be very creative because she didn't want the darkness of the night to completely engulf the drawing. She wanted her feelings and most importantly her to reflect in the painting.

She was just a few trees away from the lake when she heard some shuffling. She stiffened and wondered who could be out there at that time of the night. She didn't have to wonder for too long because Kurama and Keiko came into sight, side by side and with hands intertwined they moved to the edge to the lake.

Botan didn't know what to do; she couldn't think just the sight of them together made her eyes watery. She watched them as they got closer and closer. Then with a single movement their lips met. Kurama was kissing Keiko by the lake, their lake, where he had first kissed her.

It was too much for her to bear. Her sketch book fell from her hand as she ran, ran as fast as she could away from them. She could hear her heart breaking as she ran down the very same path she had once shown Kurama, the path that he had taken Keiko through to reach _their_ lake.

The worst part was that she had finally trusted someone. She had had faith in Kurama that he wouldn't be like everyone else but he turned out to be the worst. At least others would say hi to her after becoming friend with Keiko and leaving her behind but Kurama hadn't even done that. He had taken her trust and heart and shattered them to pieces which she left on the path in forms of tears.

She ran all the way to her room where she curled up in her bed and simply cried without thinking without thoughts she only let her feelings pour out. She was there until she was completely dry, not a single tear more could come out but she still felt horrible.

It was most probable that after what she had just witnessed, Kurama and Keiko would become a couple and that sight would only shatter her day after day until she was completely gone. She wouldn't be able to handle such a thing. At that moment, she made a single decision. A decision that would affect the rest of her life but the only choice she had.

Rubbing her eyes, Botan stood up from her bed and went over to the small table across her room. The clock read two thirty in the morning but she had to do it now or she would probably never do it. She took out a small notebook from her drawer and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. Then she picked up the phone, dialed, and it rung three times before a sleepy voice answered "hello?"

"Daddy?" Botan asked with a strained voice.

There was a moment of silence and then some shuffling. "Botan, honey, is something wrong?"

"Daddy, please take me out of here. Please." Botan cried feeling the tears suddenly come back. She didn't want to be here one minute longer.

Her dad heard the despair in her voice and was worried. "You haven't called me in years and now you want me to go get you, is something wrong? Are you okay? Just tell me if you have a problem."

"I…I am fine Daddy but just please take me out of here. I can't be here…" Botan replied. "I just can't…"

There was another minute of silence and more shuffling. He had never heard his daughter feel so broken so desperate before. Something really bad must have happened to make her sound like that. He could almost hear the tears falling down her beautiful face. It had been years since he had last seen or talked with her after her refusing to do so but now that he could, he would help his little princess in nay way he could. "Alright, honey, just calm down. I am taking that first flight over there so just hold on until I get there."

"Thank you daddy." She replied as more tears of relief poured out. He was about to hang up when she stopped him. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"I am sorry for everything and…..well I love you." She quickly blurted out. She had ignored her father for the past few years in revenge for him leaving so suddenly but she needed him now more than ever and he was actually coming home for her, to help her.

She could almost hear him smile when he answered her. "I love you too. I always have, so just hold on. Daddy is coming, my little princess."

She smiled at the familiar nickname which he called her and only her. She said her goodbyes and went back to bed. She would only have to wait a couple of hours to be rescued from this nightmare. Soon her dad would be there and she would be saved from the torture. Granted, she would probably never recover from Kurama's betrayal but maybe just maybe she could recover part of herself once she was away from the memories, away from him.

She fell asleep only to be awakened by the sounds of voices coming from downstairs. The loudest voice was one she had only heard in her dreams for the past few years. The sound of his voice made her quickly get up and run downstairs.

From where she stood at the foot of the stairs she could she her father. He stood tall with short cropped hair, a darker shade of blue than hers, and soft amethyst eyes looking at her mother who looked frazzled by his sudden visit. Upon closer inspection, Botan noticed he hadn't shaved and his clothes were all wrinkled which meant that he had most probably left to the airport as soon as she had called him. She now felt a bit guilty over having troubled him so much but she was also happy he had managed to arrive so quickly. There was a two hours difference between the town and New York where he lived so she was grateful he had come so quickly.

After just a few more seconds of looking him over, she quickly went to his side and hugged him.

He hugged her back for what seemed like a long time. He then took her face into his hands to get a better look at his princess. The last he had seen her she was just ten years old, and now at seventeen she had turned into a beautiful young lady. However, he could tell she had cried a lot because her eyes were red and puffy something he didn't like. As he was taking in her appearance her mother pulled her away.

"Botan, your father tells me you asked him to come. Is that right?" she asked.

Botan only nodded, her vision focused on the tiles of the floor.

"Why?" her mother asked a bit hurt.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." She replied.

Her father put an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay; when you are ready you can talk about it. I have bought two airplane tickets for the two thirty flight, if you wish to come with me, you are welcomed."

Botan hugged her dad again and nodded.

"Ivan, you can't just take her like that!" her mother shrieked.

"May I remind you, Kaoru, that I have sole custody and that she only remained here because she wished to do so. Now that she wants to come with me, I will not stop her. She is hurt and needs a change of scenery. So just let her go. If you wish, you may come visit her anytime."

Her mother was speechless. There was no use fighting the truth. Botan did in fact seem broken and maybe change would do her good. "Fine, come one Botan I'll help you pack."

"Thank you mom." She replied as they went back upstairs.

Ivan, her father, went to sit at the kitchen table. He was truly worried. He had only ever seen that expression in her eyes one other time. That time was in his brothers eyes when he married Kaoru even though she had been the love of his brother's life; he also liked her and married her against his brother's wishes. His brother never recovered and even took his own life. The guilt he carried was too much which was why he had left them, his wife and daughters. He just hoped, Botan would be able to get over whatever betrayal she had faced. He would make sure he was there to help her and get her past her crisis. It was time for him to be the father he never was. It was time to makeup for his past mistakes.

Botan came down with one suitcase.

"I'll send the rest of it another day." Her mother informed her father.

"Alright." He replied taking the one suitcase in Botan's hand.

"How long is she going to stay there?"

"As long as she needs and wants to." He answered as he started leading Botan towards the door.

Her mother's eyes started to well up with tears. Once again, she was being abandoned by one she loved. But she could see how necessary it was. While she had been helping her pack, she felt her daughters despair and need to leave. It was almost like the feelings that Ivan had had when he left her. But she understood. She went over to her daughter and hugged her one final time. "I'll miss you."

Botan returned the hug and nodded. She really didn't feel like speaking, there was just something lodged in her throat.

With a final look at the house she had grown up in, she got into the rented car and sped away, away from her life and troubles into a whole new world. A world where she would trust no one and love no one. A world where she would just be.

**The end of chapter four! Remember to review and tell me if it sucked or needs a lot of improvement. I gladly accept criticism because I know it will help me grow as a writer. Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter: Meet Yusuke Urameshi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back, sorry it took so long. Anyways I would like to thank all of my reviewers, you guys are awesome! **

**ToonyTwilight, Kittyluv, Botan and Kurama lover, heartluv, Smexy Kitten, unknown-wonder, Quiet and Complicated, animegirl 1214, jv, ellamoony, reina shirahime. I would love to thank you all personally but I haven't had the chance since my computer got a virus and it took a while to get rid of. **

**Anyways, here is chapter 5! I hope you like it and review!**

Keiko shook her head over and over again. "No. I refuse to go. She just left without even a goodbye and you expect me to go see her just like that. It has been two years since she left and not a single call."

"She is your sister; you should be there for her." Her mother replied.

Keiko sighed. It had been two years since Botan had simply gotten her things and left without even bothering to say goodbye to her. She admitted that they weren't the closest sisters in the world but Keiko had been hurt that she hadn't even called her; she was her sister after all. She hadn't even shown up for her graduation and now their mother expected her to actually travel to New York to see her sister graduate. It was not going to happen. Anyways, it was just too short notice since her father, not even Botan, had called to invite them to the graduation which was only two days away on the day she had plans with Kurama.

"Keiko, come on. I know your sister and father really want you to be there." Her mother continued pleading. "It's been a while since I've seen your sister and I miss her. I am sure you miss her too so why don't you just go?"

"I have plans." Keiko replied angrily. If Botan hadn't bothered to leave her precious life in New York for her, why should she? It was on the exact day of hers and Kurama's year and ten months anniversary and every anniversary they went to the museum, and she wasn't going to miss it for her insensitive sister who probably didn't want her there anyways. Keiko didn't blame her, the town had in fact taken a great liking for her since they were young which hurt Botan quite a bit but she did blame her for not wanting to communicate with either her or their mother.

"Fine. I won't push it anymore." Her mother replied before leaving to her room. Her family had not been the same since Botan's departure. Keiko basically spent everyday with Kurama, and even though she was happy that she had found someone, she still felt alone. Botan never called, wrote or anything. She felt like her family was in different corners of the world instead of just the country and she didn't like it one bit.

Keiko waited to hear her mother's door close before taking her jacket and heading over to Kurama's house where she always went to have lunch with Kurama, his mother, and not so little anymore Suuichi.

She rang the doorbell and was answered by Shiori, or Mrs. Minamino as Keiko was subtly informed to call her. As always Shiori gave her an empty and cold smile. She didn't seem to like her much despite her always being careful with her manners and talk with her around. Keiko smiled back. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Minamino."

"Keiko." She replied as usual before opening the door to allow her in.

Kieko got in and placed her coat on the coat hanger before proceeding to the living room where Kurama was reading a book. As soon as he noticed her, he stood up and greeted her with a small peck on the cheek. "How are you today Keiko?"

"Great. And yourself?" she asked.

"Fine. Thank you." He replied as always. His life had become a routine. He would wake up, shower, go to the university for a couple of hours, come home, eat lunch with Keiko, go back to the university with Keiko, take her home, kiss her goodbye, eat diner, do homework, and sleep until the next routine filled day. The only days that differed were on their anniversaries and even that was basically the same. He had a life that he could manage and control and he liked it, but on certain nights he couldn't help but dream of a certain girl that had suddenly abandoned him.

It had been almost two years since he had last seen the blue haired beauty. Since then he had graduated and been admitted to Yale University which was thankfully just an hour and a half drive from his house. He had also been accepted into the two year degree program which meant that in just one more year he would be out of there with a career in political science. From there he could work in so many fields, none which he had truly wanted to pursue like art, but it would suffice to live. Keiko too had been admitted and now he had a stable relationship with her. A relationship that was a production of Botan's sudden departure.

He still remembered the day he first kissed Keiko by the lake, the same lake he had first kissed Botan. He didn't know what he was thinking, he had had Botan in his mind throughout the whole date with Keiko and even during the kiss which was why he had planned to tell her it was better to be friends the next day and actually talk with Botan but what he found was a crying Keiko and no Botan.

It was at that moment that he realized that maybe it was for the best that Botan left. It would allow him to have his old stable life back. Even Keiko could be part of it since they complimented each other quite nicely. He tried very hard to keep his thoughts away from Botan but she was always in a corner taunting him and his boring life. But he didn't care, all he wanted was to have control over where his life would lead him and with Botan it would never be possible. It was because of that reason, including the fondness that he had for Keiko that he was with her. He already planned to ask her to marry him in a couple of years once he had a job and both had graduated. It was something he had control over. His life.

Kurama was brought out of his thoughts by Suuichi coming downstairs to join them for lunch as always. Suuichi had grown to be a tall and handsome young sixteen year old in the past two years he had changed quite a lot. He was the talk of the school among many girls and often came home with many gifts but for some strange reason he wouldn't go out with anyone despite their mother's encouragement.

Once everyone had been seated, Shiori brought out a huge bowl of salad and some sandwiches for lunch. Then she quickly sat down at the opposite side of the table where she ate in silence and looking at her son with a thoughtful expression. It had been a sad day when Botan left, she had always thought. Now Kurama was doomed to a boring lifeless life. She didn't dislike Keiko but she was too much like Kurama, very docile and uneventful. She watched day after day as her sons routine was gone through. She greatly missed Botan.

Despite the fact that she had only had the pleasure of meeting her once, she immediately loved the girl and the possibility of her being with Kurama. With her around, life was anything but still and Kurama was a completely different person. A person who looked forward to the surprise of life and not a simple routine. Keiko was a nice, well mannered, smart, and fairly pretty person that would do well in life but she wasn't for her son. And she made sure to show it by not showing anything towards her. Unfortunately it was her son's life and she had no say in it, but she greatly hoped that he would wake up soon or that Botan would return to give him back the light that shone in his eyes with only her around.

"So Mrs. Minamino, do you have any plans today?" Keiko asked trying to break the cold atmosphere of the table.

Kurama was always still surprised at Keiko's continuing use of Mrs. Minamino in reference to his mother. His mother, who had not bothered to tell her to call her Shiori just as she had warmly told Botan the first day they met.

"Nothing but cook dinner." She replied coldly. "Aren't you going to be late for your classes, Kurama?"

Kurama looked at his watch which read three thirty. "I will, unless we leave now. Thank you mother for such a wonderful lunch. I'll see you tonight." He said as he and Keiko grabbed a few things and headed out the door and into his car.

Shiori stood by the door with single tear flowing down her cheek with the thought of seeing her son waste his life away day by day.

* * *

Botan woke up at the crack of dawn not being able to sleep and went to the bathroom were she looked at herself. It had been two years since she had left her mother, her home and her heart behind. She looked herself over, she hadn't changed much. She had cut her hair in asymmetrical layers that reached just above her shoulders, her long hair forgotten with the memories of her time in that town. Her memories were now solely focused on her time in New York.

The first summer she had spent in New York had been…okay. She hadn't come out of her room except to eat and spent most of the day sleeping or just staring at the ceiling unsuccessfully trying to erase that image from her mind. That's how she had spent that whole summer until it was time for her junior year in high school to start. Her father had enrolled her in a private school in which they required a uniform. It was just a black pleaded skirt and a white blouse. Girls had to wear a short black tie while the boys had to wear a jacket and tie as well. It was an extremely strict school in which it was prohibited to have any piercing besides the normal one, to dye your hair, or wear colored contacts. There had been a huge problem with her hair since it was blue, they didn't believe it was natural, they didn't even care that her fathers hair was also blue. Her dad had to send a few strands of hair to the lab to get them to show it was natural.

It was a small school in which there were only about a hundred students per year and it also meant that the students had known each other for quite a while. Botan had been scared that she was going to be seen as an intruder. Her fears were not far from the truth.

She still remembered the first day in school; her first class had been nothing but torture. People had immediately started talking about her in not very hushed tones. They even started making up rumors and many were saying that she had slept with the school master to let her keep her hair dyed. What she had feared had happened and much more.

Her thoughts had kept traveling to her previous school that day where people would at least acknowledge her and not talk about her. A couple of times she wished she could go back but then the thought of having to see Keiko and Kurama together everyday even in school reminded her of the reason why she had to endure this school with no escape especially after her father had paid a nonrefundable amount for her to enter.

That day would have been one of the worst days of her life if it wasn't for the person she met that day. It had happened during lunch. The cafeteria was buzzing with rumors about her and stares which made her leave the cafeteria and start to explore. Her wandering led her to an unmarked door in a secluded part of the school. It was held slightly open with a chemistry book.

She had opened the door to face stairs and closed the door behind her making sure the book was still in its place, she didn't want to get trapped in such a dark place. She slowly went up the stairs wondering about their destination, and as she continued on she got closer and closer to a second door. She pushed the door opened to face the bright beams of sunlight. Apparently it was the rooftop of the school.

The edges were surrounded by a fence to prevent any accidents from happening. Botan got closer to the edge and noticed the school overlooked a beautiful park. It even had a small man created lake but it was still beautiful surrounded by large trees that rustled softly with the wind. It would have been an amazing sight to capture in paper, but Botan had realized that not only had she been unable to draw anymore but she had lost her love for art when she arrived in NY. It had also been left behind along with her love.

However, she could still appreciate the wonders of nature which led her even closer to the edge. She was so enticed by the park that she was startled when someone suddenly appeared next to her. She looked to see a young guy with warm chocolate brown eyes and short slicked back dark hair that complimented his sharp features. She mostly remembered the warm smile he had given her.

"So you're the new girl everyone's talking about." He stated more than asked.

Botan sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I am Botan Yukimura. And you are…."

"Yusuke Urameshi. The one everyone used to talk about until you came along." He replied as he circled her to take a better look at her.

"Why did they talk about you? Did you sleep with the head master too?" she asked sarcastically.

Yuuske laughed. "No. I just beat up a couple of guys who were being asses and well I just got the reputation of being nothing more than a thug."

"Oh, well at least they had a reason behind calling you a thug. I just got here." She said a bit sullenly.

He led her to a small bench that was just a couple of feet away before answering. "Don't worry about it, they will stop talking in oh say a couple of years. By then you will have graduated. And to tell you the truth, the only reason why they don't like you is because you're naturally beautiful."

Botan blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Well you haven't seen it yet but there is a hierarchy here, the most popular girls are the prettiest but they have all gotten work done so they get mad when there is someone naturally prettier than them so they start all those stupid rumors and make the girls leave in a couple of days by making their lives a living hell. That's what they are planning to do with you."

"Great." She said.

Yusuke smiled. "Don't worry about it. You seem stronger than any other girl and with me by your side; I don't think they will try anything too bad."

Botan also smiled. "Thanks. You're nothing but a sweetheart"

Yusuke blushed and the bell had rung at that moment and they both headed to their classes. Botan fondly remembered that day, the day she met a wonderful friend, and an amazing man who had been there through all the hard times of her two years in that school. It was because of him that she had managed to survive and endure all the pains and torture she had to face.

It had been two bittersweet years and it was finally over because today was the day of her graduation hence the insomnia. She had managed to graduate number ten in her class and with a lot of work she had also helped Yusuke go from number ninety to number thirty of the senior class. They had both been accepted to NYU where Botan planned to attain a major in Business. If she played her cards right, she could be done with her major in two more years and start working in one of those big companies.

She took a shower and dried her hair, making it straighter than before.

Before she had a chance to change the doorbell rang and knowing that her father was still asleep, she decided to open the door and smiled. "Good morning Yusuke!"

"Good morning my sweet little peony." He replied using the same affectionate nickname he had started calling her since he found out what her name meant.

She held the door open for him and let him through with his bags where his suit and shoes for the day were delicately held. Every morning Yusuke would come and walk with her to school and today would be no different with the exception that he had come unusually early and there would be no school today.

"So what bring you here so early?" Botan asked cheerfully.

Yuuske frowned unsure of what to say. There was so much in his mind right now and he didn't want to screw this day up but there was still the huge possibility he would with what he was going to do right now. "I couldn't sleep. There's something I really need to tell you."

Botan smiled and bounced over to him. "I couldn't sleep either. I am just so nervous! Today is the last time I have to see that hellhole!"

"Botan, could you please sit down." Yusuke said with a solemn expression.

It was Botan's turn to frown. In the two years that she had known him, the very few times he had that expression it was something serious. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I couldn't sleep last night because I…" Yusuke started "I was thinking about you and about us….. You have been such a great friend and I really like you Botan. As more than a friend."

"Yusuke..." she whispered. "I…"

"Please let me finish." He continued, "I know that after what you told me happened to you back home you haven't completely healed or will ever be the same but I want to help you try to get over it…. over him. I want you to be happy and I just want to try and make you happy together. Botan, will you be my girlfriend?"

Botan was speechless; this was definitely a day of events. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang again. She gave Yusuke a quick look before going to answer the door and find her mother standing in the hallway of the building. Once again she was surprised. She had no idea that she would be coming. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Her mother walked into the house and placed her bags in a corner before turning to look at her very changed daughter. "Why, I came here for your graduation. Your father called a couple of days ago to invite me."

"oh." Was all Botan could say. There were so many things in her mind at the moment.

Her mother looked around the apartment before her eyes rested on the handsome young man with a solemn face currently on the couch and eying Botan very curiously. "And who is this young man?" she asked her daughter.

For a moment Botan had been in her own little world and was shaken out of it by her mother's question. Who truly was this young man? Who was he to her?

Botan led her mother towards him. She looked at both for a minute before making her decision, yet another decision that would change her life. "Mother, meet Yusuke Urameshi, he is my….."

**The end of chapter five! I feel like I've rushed this chapter so if you have any suggestions to make the story better please tell me, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Next Chapter: Yusuke and Botan, just friends? Graduations and Dates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I am sorry it took so long. Couldn't seem to find the right ending to this chapter. Anyways, I would once again like to thank all of the wonderful reviewers: **

**Botan and Kurama lover, half-breed-demon-fox, jv, Lefoxy, ToonyTwilight, Smexy Kitten, heartluv, and Fuzen. **

**Well I know I left you with a cliffhanger so here it is….Enjoy!**

�

* * *

�

Her mother looked around the apartment before her eyes rested on the handsome young man with a solemn face currently on the couch and eying Botan very curiously. "And who is this young man?" she asked her daughter. 

For a moment Botan had been in her own little world and was shaken out of it by her mother's question. Who truly was this young man? Who was he to her? 

Botan led her mother towards him. She looked at both for a minute before making her decision, yet another decision that would change her life. "Mother, meet Yusuke Urameshi, he is my….. Best friend and nothing more." 

"Oh. Well it's very nice to meet you Yusuke." Her mother said as she shook his hands. 

Yusuke gave her a weak smiled and turned to Botan. "I have to go. I guess I'll see you at the graduation." 

Botan nodded. And leaned to give him a hug but he only stepped away leaving a dejected Botan. But it was for the best, she didn't want to ruin the friendship she had developed with the boy. 

With one final glance at Botan, he left, his heart breaking into a little pieces with every step he took.

* * *

**(IMPORTANT AN: I was just kidding with the part above. I know my last cliffhanger was so obvious that I wanted to put a little spin on it. Anyways, from now on is the real chapter!)**

Her mother looked around the apartment before her eyes rested on the handsome young man with a solemn face currently on the couch and eying Botan very curiously. "And who is this young man?" she asked her daughter. 

For a moment Botan had been in her own little world and was shaken out of it by her mother's question. Who truly was this young man? Who was he to her? 

Botan led her mother towards him. She looked at both for a minute before making her decision, yet another decision that would change her life. "Mother, meet Yusuke Urameshi, he is my….. best friend and boyfriend." 

Yusuke looked at Botan who gave him a sweet smile. He was ecstatic. Ever since he had met her, he knew she was special. His only fear was one day loosing her but now that she had agreed to be with him, he was truly happy for the first time in a long time. 

"Boyfriend?" her mother repeated incredulous, sure the guy was handsome but he seemed rough, too rough for the seemingly fragile Botan. "How long have you been together?" 

"Well we have been friends for two year now…he's been the best thing that has happened to me since I left." She said directing the second part mainly at Yusuke. Then she looked at her watch. "As for how long we have been together, it will be six minutes in exactly ten seconds."

Her mother smiled. At least her daughter was happy and that's all that mattered, even though she could tell from her eyes that there was still something that pained her but hopefully this Yusuke would help her. "Well you seem like a fine person, just don't hurt my daughter." 

"I can't even imagine ever hurting her." Yusuke replied before going over to Botan to give her a hug which she happily returned. Their graduation signaled the end of a part of their life and the beginning of a new one, together. 

Botan parted from Yusuke and turned to her mother. "Are you hungry?" 

Before she could answer, her father walked into the room. He was still half asleep with his dark blue hair aiming different directions but he didn't fail to notice his daughters hand entwined in Yusuke's. He smiled. It was about damn time, that boy had the guts to ask his daughter out. 

He had been thrilled that his daughter had found a friend in Yusuke, not only did he help her have some happiness back in her life but he helped her forget whatever she had experience back home. As a father, he had been worried to leave them alone and was careful to not let them stay too long alone in her room, especially after he started noticing the way Yusuke looked at Botan. He thought it was nothing more than hormones at first but as he watched them, their interaction, he noticed it was much more and couldn't wait for Yusuke to finally admit his feelings for Botan. He knew Botan loved Yusuke but he wasn't sure to what point and well if today was any indication, he was sure wedding bells would be ringing in the couple of years. Hopefully until after they graduate. He didn't want any unexpected bundle of joy either to make them get married. 

"Good morning princess, Yusuke, Kaoru." He said as he was rubbing his eyes. 

"Good morning." Each of them replied in return. Botan then proceeded to make them breakfast. 

They sat down and started eating in silence until her father spoke up. "So how's Keiko?" 

"She is fine. Unfortunately she couldn't come but she sends her congratulations." Her mother replied now facing Botan. "She had plans which she couldn't break." 

"Oh. What kind of plans?" Botan's father asked curious to know more about his daughter who didn't seem to be very fond of him. He couldn't blame her though. Not after leaving them the way he had. 

Her mother sighed. "It's her and Kurama's, her boyfriend, anniversary. They always do something that day and I think it's been almost two years so it's important for them." 

Botan stared at her plate. Two years. Two years since she last saw them, since she saw them by the lake. Two years with a void in her heart. She knew that they had gotten together after…after what she saw but hearing about it made seem more real more painful than what she thought. She quietly placed her fork down and noticed Yusuke who had a concern look on his face from looking at her. She gave him a smile that everything was okay and he resumed eating. "Excuse me, but I should start getting ready."

"Okay, honey." Her father said also noticing something different in his daughter. 

She left to her room and changed into a simple yet beautiful midnight blue dress. The sleeves reached just above her elbows and the neckline showed just a bit of cleavage which she hid with a long silver heart chain. She put on her silver strappy heels and then went to sit by her mirror to put on some make up. However, in the middle of applying eye shadow, a single tear unconsciously escaped and made its way down her cheek. 

She furiously wiped it away when she noticed more were threatening to escape. No, she had shed too many tears already for him. She knew that he would never leave her heart but she would try her damn hardest to keep him buried. Today was the start of a new chapter in her life, life with Yusuke by her side. 

She finished putting on her makeup and with a smile in her face she went out to see Yusuke wearing a wine red long sleeved shirt and black slacks. His hair was slicked back as usual and he greeted her with a smile. 

"You look simply beautiful." He said taking her hand. 

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied blushing. 

Her parents came out and her dad ushered them to his car. They were right on time to the ceremony which lasted almost three hours. By the time they were out, it was three in the afternoon. Her father then took them to a nice restaurant to celebrate. 

"Botan, I am so proud of you." Her mother said once they were seated. "I was shocked to see you were on top of your class." 

Botan frowned. She could tell that she was still actually comparing her to Keiko. But it was not going to let her ruin her day. She turned to her father. "Daddy, isn't it about time you tell Yusuke." 

"Tell me what?" Yusuke asked both confused and scared. When father and daughter teamed up like that, it was never good. 

"Well Yusuke, I have come to see you like a son these past couple of years and you have been by my daughters side when she needed it the most which is why I am very grateful. You are an amazing young man and…." Her father started. 

"Don't tell me you are going to propose to me now?" Yusuke teased 

Botan's father blushed after noticing people turned to stare at him weirdly. "Don't be stupid! You didn't even let me finish. As I was saying, I consider you part of the family and I wanted to congratulate you by giving you this." He continued and gave Yusuke a small white box. 

Yusuke took it and opened it to reveal a key. "What's it for?" 

"If you look out the window, you will see a silver Lexus which is now officially yours." Botan responded. 

Yusuke was speechless. No one had ever done anything like this for him. Botan and her father were the first to truly accept him. They had done too much for him already. "I am truly grateful but I can't accept this." 

"Why not?" Botan asked. 

"Because this is too much. Your acceptance has been more than enough and I don't want to take advantage of your generosity." 

Botan's father frowned. "Listen to me Yusuke. You are not taking advantage of anyone, I am giving you the car as a gift for being the person you are. And anyways, you are going to need a car if you plan on going out with my daughter." 

Yusuke laughed. "Thanks. You really don't know how much this means to me." 

"You are welcomed. Now go on, I know you can't wait to try it out. Just make sure to have Botan back by eleven." 

Yusuke and Botan stood up to leave. Botan gave her parents a quick hug and left with Yusuke.

"That was a very wonderful thing you did for him. You are really fond of him aren't you." Kaoru stated more than asked. 

He nodded. "Like I said. He's a wonderful young man and he helped our daughter out of a very dark place. I don't know what I would have done with her if he hadn't come along." 

Kaoru only nodded in response and they had their meal in silence. 

Meanwhile Yusuke took Botan to a nearby ice cream parlor and bought some strawberry ice cream for both. They sat down on a bench outside. 

"So you knew all along about the car huh?" Yusuke said mindlessly licking his cone. 

"Well actually, Daddy was racking his brain for a week wondering what to get you as a graduation gift and I simply suggested a car." Botan said. "I actually hate driving so now I can have my own chauffer."

"Well chauffeurs get paid but we'll figure out the payment later." Yusuke said mischievously. 

Botan laughed. "We'll see about that." 

"Anyways, it feels great to be free. Don't you think? Away from that hell hole at last." 

"Yeah, it's a day for new beginnings." She replied as she snuggled closer to Yusuke as the wind picked up. 

They stayed on the bench for awhile making small talk and even in comfortable silence at times. It was great to know you had someone you could trust next you. The sun was slowly going down when Yusuke suddenly pulled her up and back to the car. 

"Where are we going?" Botan asked

"You'll see." Yusuke replied as he continued on his way. 

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination. It was the same park that they could see from the rooftop of their now former high school. 

"I've always wanted to come see the sunset here." Yusuke said as they went to sit on a bench by the man made lake. 

"Well why didn't you? You live close by." Botan asked as she watched the beautiful sunset. It actually reminded her of the lake back home for a moment before she shook those thoughts out her mind. 

Yusuke turned to look at her. "Because I wanted to share it with you the first time I saw it. But I don't think I will be able to appreciate the beauty now."

"Why?" Botan asked with a frown. It was definitely a beautiful sunset. The multitude of colors reflected on the lake causing an iridescent and amazing glow that no one could ignore. 

"Because you're far more beautiful than any sunset or sunrise and I'd rather admire you." He replied. 

Botan blushed. Yusuke then cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned towards her. She closed her eyes and their lips met. It was a short and gentle kiss but it had so much feeling behind it that it took their breath away. 

As they parted, Botan suddenly got scared. The memory of her first kiss suddenly flashed in her mind, the fear that he might leave her too made her take a hold of his hand. "Promise me you won't leave me." 

"I wouldn't dream of it." Yusuke replied a bit confused. "I will only ever leave your side if you ask me to." 

"Thank you." Botan replied before Yusuke placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Together they finished watching the sunset and headed home.

�

* * *

�

Meanwhile, Kurama and Keiko were on their way to the museum for their usual anniversary date. 

"I didn't see your mother today when I came to pick you up. Is she sick?" Kurama asked trying to break the silence. The silence that he had come to hate these past years. 

"No, she is in New York. Today is Botan's graduation." Keiko quickly responded. 

Kurama frowned. "Why didn't you go?" 

"Well I thought it was obvious." Keiko replied and waited for a response which she didn't get. "Our anniversary." 

"We could have done it another day." Kurama replied. It was her sister after all. 

"I don't like to break my plans. I had it settled that today we were going to the museum like we always do." Keiko said in a tone that told him to drop the subject about New York. 

The silence returned. Kurama frowned yet again. "What if we go somewhere else?" 

Keiko turned to look at him. An incredulous look on her face "What?"

"Well I was just thinking that maybe…." Kurama took this chance to look at Keiko. If there was anyone who hated doing something not planned, it was her. "Never mind." 

The rest of the way to the museum was in silence and so was their tour. He already knew the museum like the back of his hand. The only time he would stop to look at something was if it was new which was rather rare. 

After the museum they went to the town diner as always. 

"Is something wrong?" Keiko asked as she picked at her salad. "You seem sort of out of it tonight." 

"Nothing is wrong." Kurama replied taking a bite out of his burger. But the reality was that all night long he had wanted to do something different, something impulsive ever since Keiko had said _her _name. 

They finished their dinner in silence and were heading out when Keiko stopped him. He knew what was coming. 

"Can we go to the lake?" Keiko asked. 

Every anniversary she asked the same question and every time he would shake his head. "No." He didn't want to share that lake with anyone or even be near it. It brought back memories and feelings he didn't want. The first time he had even taken Keiko there was because of some unconscious desire to see if Botan was there and consequentially that's were he kissed Keiko. 

Keiko had wanted to return to that lake but could never manage to find it. Only Kurama knew the way and he had refused to show her. It was something she swore she would one day find out. But she didn't press the issue. She knew it was useless. 

"Lets go home." He said. Kurama then took Keiko back to her house and kissed her good night before heading to his own house. He went upstairs and laid on his bed for what seemed like hours waiting for sleep to overcome him but it never did. 

He suddenly stood up knowing what he had to do. Taking a simple jacket he got out of his house through his window not wanting his mother to wake up and ask where he was going. He followed the path that he had once traveled through everyday. It didn't take him long to be face to face with the lake he loved. 

He sat by the edge just watching as the stars swam in the lake. The moon was bright and he couldn't help but remember the amethyst eyes that would dance when she saw the full moon sparkling in the water. 

For some reason, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at that very moment. He never knew why she left and it irritated him to not know something especially when it concerned her but he couldn't very well ask his girlfriend about her sister. Questions would arise and he didn't want to give any answers. His life was what he wanted. Simple and calculated. 

With one last look at the lake and last thought on certain girl he went back home just to have a dream with both.

�

* * *

**The end of Chapter six! Like always, I would appreciate any constructive criticism. I hope you all liked it. Please remember to Review!**

**Next Chapter: Time lapse. Kurama Vs. Yusuke**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written but I promised a few people that I would try to make my chapters longer and I don't like to break any promises so here it is. Anyways, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers:**

**Unknown-wonder, ToonyTwilight, majo18, ****half-breed-demon-fox****reina shirahime****Sonzai Taz****Botan and Kurama lover****Smexy Kitten****anime/videogame freak****, heartluv, and ****LeFoxy**

**I love all of you!**

**Well here is chapter seven. Enjoy! **

Botan fumbled with her keys before finally being able to open the door to what had been her home for the past four years. She was just returning from her job at a rather large company with transactions all over the world. Having done her business major in two years certainly paid off and even though she was constantly bombarded with work she loved not having time to think of anything else.

She went in and quickly took off her heels that were killing her. Even though she had been used to wearing heels, wearing them for eight hours a day was overkill and she had only worked at the company for barely a month now. With a few steps she was in the kitchen and noticed a note from her father on the refrigerator which stated he had to stay late at work and that a letter had come for her which was on the table.

Botan looked over to see a yellow manila envelope right in the middle of the kitchen table. Something told her, it was not something she wanted to open but she ignored that feeling and sat down taking the envelope into her hands. She noted that the address belonged to the place that she once called home. Carefully she ripped open the envelope and a letter and another smaller envelope fell out.

She unfolded the white sheet of paper that held her sisters very familiar handwriting on it.

_Dear Botan, _

_I know it must be strange for you to suddenly receive a letter from me after all these years. And before I continue with the letter, I want to apologize for not calling or visiting. I was just so mad at waking up to have you gone, without even a goodbye. I thought that you selfishly left like father had but it wasn't until recently that I realized that you had your reason, a reason I shouldn't have questioned. I am partly to blame for our separation but just know that I love you. You are my sister and I will always support you in any decision you make. _

_Well now that I have gotten that off my chest, the other reason behind this letter is quite simple. I am going to get married! But most importantly, as my sister I wish to have you by my side as my maid of honor. I don't know if you remember when we were little and we pretended that I was going to marry prince charming, but I recall how you cried thinking that I would leave with him and forget you. Then I made you the promise that when I get married there would be no way I could forget you because you would be by my side when I do. Well the time has come for me to keep my promise. Of course only if you accept. _

_I have included an invitation with the wedding date. However, if you do accept to be my maid of honor, I would need you to come back a month before the wedding because there are many preparations that must be dealt with and I really need your help. _

_Botan, I know I haven't been the best sister in the world but I would really like to share this special moment with you. Even if you don't accept being the maid of honor I would still greatly appreciate your presence at the wedding. I really do miss you. _

_Sincerely and with much love,_

_Keiko_

Botan placed the letter back on the table. She then picked up the smaller white envelope and opened it to reveal a gold embroidered invitation with silver lettering that read:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding and ceremony of Keiko Yukimura and Kurama Minamino on August twelve. _

_If you plan to attend, please RSVP no later than July the twentieth. _

She let the invitation fall from her hands as she stood up and went to get a glass of water. After taking a sip she placed it on the counter not too gently and it cracked not only spilling water but shards of glass as well. Botan however didn't notice as she slid down to the floor. Her back against the counter and her face in her hands.

She wasn't mad at Keiko, she was her sister after all and deserved to be happy no matter who it was with. She wasn't mad at Kurama either, he made his choice and there was nothing to be done. But she was furious with herself, for letting the invitation affect her as much as it did even after all these years, after all the promises he had made herself of a new life, of new beginnings.

She sat there, holding her knees tightly against her chest just waiting for the pain to go away but it didn't seem to want to leave it just brought back unwanted memories. It wasn't until she heard the lock of the door start to open that she quickly stood up and noticed the mess she had created. Taking a dish towel from the counter she started racking the glass into a small pile. She worked until she felt a sturdy hand on her shoulder. She turned to face chocolate brown eyes and gave him a huge smile.

Yusuke smiled back not realizing her smile was fake. "Hey there, what happened here?"

"Just a little accident." Botan replied getting back to work.

He also started wiping the counter clean of water and glass. It didn't take long for them to finish but it was during their cleaning session that Yusuke noticed Botan's thoughtful and troubled expression. "Is something wrong?" he asked as they sat down at the table she had previously been on.

Botan looked up. Was it that obvious something was troubling her? "Nothing is wrong. How was class?"

Yusuke frowned. Something was definitely wrong when she changed subjects so quickly but he decided to play along, he would get it out of her soon. "Fine. I have my finals tomorrow and then I am done for the year."

Botan smiled. She was so proud of Yusuke for sticking with what he started without the need of her help. Yusuke had decided to get a major in architecture which required all four years of college. Botan had been skeptic since she knew he didn't like school one bit but amazingly enough he was doing well and was enjoying it which was the best part. "That's great. I hope it all goes well then. Are you going to study tonight?"

"Nope. I know most of the material so I just want to relax tonight." He replied before noticing something gold gleaming from the corner of the table.

Yusuke picked up the invitation before Botan could stop him and suddenly realized what was wrong with her. However, it also deeply troubled him. If she was she still this affected by _his_ wedding then that meant she still had feelings for _him._ It not only hurt him but it made him feel angry. Was he not good enough for her, even after being by her side when that bastard had shattered her heart, after giving her his heart?

Botan noticed the internal conflict he was having in his eyes. She gingerly reached for his hand but he simply moved it away. She knew what he was thinking, and he was partially right but she didn't want to see him in pain especially because of her, especially after everything he had done for her.

Yusuke turned his chocolate brown eyes to see Botan, her beautiful amethyst eyes cast away seemingly hurt by his rejection. He couldn't manage to stay mad at her for long, she just seemed so fragile like single word could break her, and he also loved her too much to be angry at her. He knew the pain she had gone through and even though it killed him, he understood why she might be affected.

Botan looked over to Yusuke and noticed that his anger had been replaced by something she didn't recognize. She made a quick plan to try and alleviate some of the pain he probably felt at the moment. "Yusuke," she started. "The reason why I am out of it is not that one that you think. Keiko also sent me a letter asking me to be her maid of honor but I have to be there for a month before the wedding and I don't know if I can get a month off from work."

A wave of relief washed over Yusuke as he realized that he had just jumped into conclusions. He quickly stood up and went over to Botan. He took her hands and she stood up. He embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry, I just…" he whispered.

"I know…" she whispered back feeling both mad and guilty with herself. Even after everything, _he_ was still there. Always present in a corner of her heart.

Botan smiled. "Hey, since you don't have nay classes this summer, if I can get the time off will you come with me back home? I know a whole month seems like much but please!!"

Yusuke laughed. He loved when she started to plead like a little girl, it just made her cuter. "You know I wouldn't be able to be a WHOLE month away from you"

"Yay!" she replied giving Yusuke yet another hug. Maybe things would be easier with him around. Soon she would be reunited with the past she knew she could not outrun.

* * *

Kurama frowned at hearing his name being shouted for the tenth time that day. Keiko had been calling him every minute to get his opinion on something concerning the wedding and it was driving him mad. Shoot, he still wasn't sure how he had managed to get to this point. Even after a month of being engaged, he still wasn't sure how they had even gotten engaged in the first place. Everything had happened so fast that night.

It was the night of their fourth year anniversary and after the museum and diner, he had taken her back home and as usual given her a goodnight kiss. However, as he was leaving she grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"Kurama," she started "Do you remember that you once told me you would get married once you had a stable job and your own place?"

"Yeah. That was the plan." He replied completely confused with the sudden alteration to her planned night.

Keiko smiled. "Well you have had a stable job for a year now, you earn enough money for three, and you have a pretty nice house of your own."

"Ummm….Yes" Kurama replied not sure what she wanted him to say after her statement.

"Great! Then it's settled." Keiko said ecstatically.

Kurama frowned "What is?"

"Our engagement. You have your prerequisites so now you can get married. And it's perfect because I have always wanted a summer wedding. Three months of engagement is enough." Keiko said. "Well I guess I should tell mother. Goodnight."

"Goodnight?" Kurama replied as he slowly started heading towards his car in a daze. He was about to open the door when Keiko called out to him.

"Remember I am a size seven ring!" she called from a slight opening of the door before going back inside.

Kurama had simply nodded and decided to stay that night at his mother's house. It had definitely been a dazed night and completely sleepless.

It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago that he actually agreed with the engagement. It was after all part of his life plan, having a stable job, a house, and a family. And Keiko was a good woman, they shared many similar interests and she also had a plan of her own which allowed them to be even more compatible. He had just imagined his proposal a bit differently but what was done is done.

The wedding was now just a month away. The invitations had already been sent out, the church booked, and the banquet hall reserved. All that was left was the decorations, and a lot of minor details that Keiko seemed bent on bothering him with.

The company he worked with had made him work at home after seeing in what bad shape he was in and only after a month of being engaged with Keiko. He happily agreed but it was a huge mistake since Keiko now forced him to be at her mothers house twenty four seven to talk about the wedding twenty four seven. He put his laptop down to go see what Keiko wanted this time but was stopped by the doorbell ringing. Just the bell ringing made him happy because it meant it was a distraction from the crazy Yukimura's because his future mother in law was also harassing him about color scheme. He went to the door and opened the door with great enthusiasm, enthusiasm which quickly died at the sight of the visitor

Of all the people he could have guessed were at the door, she was surely among the last ones. He was rather speechless, he wasn't even sure she was real. She did look a bit different with her short hair but she still seemed to brighten up everything around her just as she had before. And just as before, her beauty was breathtaking. For a moment, he was lost in her eyes, the eyes of the one in his dreams, but it didn't last long because another figure came into the picture.

Botan had also been surprised for a moment at who answered the door but then again, he was a very important part of the wedding. She wasn't sure what to say, he looked almost as stunned as she was, apparently Keiko hadn't told him about her letter. He hadn't changed a bit; he still held his masculine beauty and wonderful deep emerald eyes, the same eyes she used to dream about and the same eyes that she was now completely lost in.

She suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders making her wake up from the trap of his eyes. She turned to see a frowning Yusuke looking, more like glaring, at Kurama. It was now that Botan wished she hadn't told Yusuke everything that had happened or at least not Kurama's name. Maybe things would have gone smoother, because things were certainly not off to a great start.

"Hey Kurama." Botan started, trying to ease the very bad vibe between the two. "Remember me?"

"How could I ever forget?" Kurama replied and moved a little away from the door. "Please come in. It is your home after all."

Botan brushed past him with a couple of suitcases and Yusuke followed also with more suitcases. They headed straight to the living room where both Keiko and their mother were discussing something very serious.

"Botan!" Keiko screamed running up to her sister and hugging her. "I am so glad you are here, I still can't decide on whether to use eggshell white or off white for my dress and now mom showed me white satin which I really like too."

"Don't worry Keiko, it's your wedding and you don't have to worry about a thing. I am going to prepare everything for your special day. You just have to relax."

Keiko hugged Botan again. "I am so so happy you are here. You have always managed to complete things perfectly at the last minute."

"Well being a procrastinator for more than half your life has its perks." Botan replied making them all laugh. "Oh, I would like you to meet someone."

Botan grabbed Yusuke's hand and dragged him towards where Keiko and Kurama were standing. "This is my boyfriend, Yusuke Urameshi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Keiko said shaking his hand.

Kurama only nodded in his direction with the smallest smile possible.

"It's nice to meet you too." Yusuke replied speaking only with Keiko.

Their mother smiled. "It's good to see you are still together."

"How long have you been together?" Kurama asked unable to keep his curiosity under control.

Botan looked over at him unable to think why he would ask that, or why he would even care. He was never one to pry and she didn't think he would ever change that.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Botan's waist before also turning to Kurama whose jaw only tightened. "Two wonderful years." He replied.

"They actually met four years ago, when Botan first left." Their mother added.

"It's great you also found someone special." Keiko said as she grabbed Kurama's arm and smiled. "Maybe you two will be next in the married list."

Kurama cleared his throat and turned to Keiko. "They must be tired form the flight, why don't you tell me where they will sleep so I can take their bags."

"Oh, it's okay. We can carry them. Keiko already told me we were going to be in my old room." Botan answered before Keiko.

Botan and Yusuke were about to head to her room before Keiko stopped them. "Once you get settled, we should go celebrate your arrival."

They nodded and went to unpack. It took them a couple of hours to find enough space for two peoples month worth's of clothes in her not so big room. They changed and headed back out to find Keiko and Kurama also changed.

"So where are we going?" Botan asked.

"Well I think that your arrival and my hopefully stress free wedding deserves a toast, so we are going a small bar that I have always wanted to go to that's close to Kurama's new house." Keiko replied with a smile.

It didn't take long for them to reach the bar, his house was actually located a few minutes out of town and close to another pretty big town where Kurama worked at.

Botan was the first to step in and liked what she saw. It wasn't a sport bar; it had beautiful blue and red lounge chairs and black marble tables. It was definitely a cozy vibe and it had some class. She decided on taking a table at the corner and immediately a waiter was with them as soon as they sat down.

"A shot of Grey Goose vodka" Yusuke told the waiter. "Actually bring shots all around. We will toast with a shot."

"Alright." The waiter replied and quickly left.

Kurama frowned. "Are you even twenty one?"

"Does it really matter?" Yusuke replied with a scowl.

"We are only having one drink." Keiko quickly interjected. "I know you don't like to drink but we are celebrating. So please don't make a big deal out of it."

The waiter came back with their shots and handed them out.

Keiko lifted her small glass. "To Botan and my upcoming wedding!"

The other also lifted their glasses and then took the shot. However, only Yusuke took the complete shot. Neither Botan nor Keiko could take more than a sip and Kurama didn't take any. He hated the smell of alcohol ever since he was a kid.

Yusuke looked at Kurama's untouched glass. "What's the matter Red? Can't take a little ity bity shot?"

"I can take a shot and more. But I choose not to be an alcoholic." Kurama quickly replied. "My name is Kurama by the way, not 'Red'"

"I doubt it. And I know perfectly well what your name is." Yusuke retorted.

Kurama frowned and downed the shot in a second. Yusuke smirked and called the waiter over for another shot. Kurama also called for another shot and took it as Yusuke took his.

They glared at each other before ordering yet another shot.

"Guys, I don't think…" Keiko started but stopped noticing she was being completely ignored.

Keiko scooted a bit closer to Botan. "Don't you think we should stop them?"

"Naw. A little competition now and then is good for guys." She replied.

Keiko frowned. "A who gets drunk first contest is never a good thing."

"No. But I am sure neither has been able to let loose for a while and I suppose it will do them good."

"I suppose" Keiko replied dejectedly since there was definitely no ways he would be able to stop them anyways. "So, Botan I have this question but I am not sure if I should ask it, I really don't want to pry."

"You wan to know why I left, right?" Botan replied as she looked at the two boys drinking their hearts out. If only she knew.

Keiko nodded. She had always wanted to know why her sister left but her anger overpowered her curiosity.

Botan sighed. "I left because of something stupid. I was young and didn't know how to handle my problem so I ran, I ran as far as I could which at that time was New York."

"Botan, you should have talked with me. I could have tried to help because running away from your problems is never the answer." Keiko replied holding Botan's cold hand in hers.

"Like I said Keiko, I was young and stupid." She replied looking away. "And anyways, I would never have met Yusuke if I hadn't left."

"He seems like a wonderful person. I can tell her really loves you from the way he looks at you." Keiko said.

Botan gave her a sad smile. "I know."

Keiko's cell phone started to vibrate and she had a two minute conversation before hanging up. She turned to Botan with a frown. "I am so sorry but I have to get home. It's an emergency"

"It's okay, let's go then." Botan replied before turning to look at Kurama and Yusuke who were officially drunk but still continuing with their personal contest even though they were both almost passed out. "But they might be a problem."

Keiko frowned. "How about you take Kurama to his house and I take Yusuke with me. That way I can get home quicker."

"But.." Botan started not liking the idea of being alone with Kurama.

"Please Botan. We passed by his house on our way here and you can just take his car. I really need to send this e-mail and I can't stop by his house."

Noticing her sister's desperate face she nodded. "Fine."

Keiko quickly helped Yusuke up and basically dragged him into the car.

Botan looked at Kurama who was sprawled on the table. She placed his arm around her shoulders and hoisted him up. He was only barely conscious when he rested his head on her shoulders. They were half way towards the car when Kurama drunkenly smiled. "You smell really good."

Botan blushed at both the comment and his breath tickling her ear. She didn't know how she could have agreed to such a thing.

She successfully managed to get him into his car and started to drive to his house. She saw him starting to nod off. It was dead silent in the car which really creeped her out especially in the middle of the night in an empty road. So she did the first thing that came into her mind which was to start singing.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead,_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,_

_I've been lonely for so long,_

_Trapped in the past,_

_I just can't seem to move on!_

Botan was about to continue singing the song she had heard in the movie Music and Lyrics when suddenly Kurama with a voice as clear as crystal decided to continue.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,_

_Just in case I ever need them again someday,_

_I've been setting aside time,_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!_

She had at first been too stunned to do anything but after hearing him sing, amazingly enough with his eyes completely closed, she smiled and decided to join him with the chorus.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love._

_I can't make it through without a way back into love._

_Oh._

And so they continued.

Botan_: I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,_

_I know that it's out there,_

_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere!_

Kurama: _I've been looking for someone to shed some light,_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night,_

_I could use some direction,_

_And I'm open to your suggestions. _

Both: _All I want to do is find a way back into love._

_I can't make it through without a way back into love._

_And if I open my heart again,_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh._

Botan: _There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

Both: _All I want to do is find a way back into love,_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love,_

_And if I open my heart to you,_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,_

_And if you help me to start again,_

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end!_

_Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh Oh. Oh._

Botan smiled as they finished the song but also shed a single tear because it was just a reminder of her love. The love that never was and never will be.

She made her way into the drive way and parked. She then helped an almost passed out Kurama out of the car and into the house. She too was ready to pass out from exhaustion when she finally reached his bedroom. However, in the process of trying to place him on his bed she bumped into the bookshelf which tipped over not only making quite a mess but also making her fall on the bed as well.

She was about to get up to pick up the things when a pair of strong arms around her waist held her in her place. She could tell that Kurama was sound asleep but was not letting her go. She tried to pry him off for what seemed like hours but she was so exhausted from before that she just didn't have the strength.

"Now what?" she whispered to herself. She had certainly not imagined being in bed with her sisters fiancée while her boyfriend waited for her. It was certainly not the best day ever. However, as she started dozing off, she could only think about how great it felt to be held by him, to be this close to him. And with one last glance at his gorgeous face she fell asleep.

**Well I really do hope you all liked it. And like always, I appreciate any constructive criticism you may have. **

**Also, I would really like to thank ****Botan and Kurama Lover**** for the wonderful idea of the song "Way Back Into Love," It really is a great representation of Kurama's and Botan's current situation. **

**Until next time! **

**Next chapter: Fights, and the unanswered question: eggshell white or off white??**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, it's been while since I've updated so sorry about that. I started on this chapter so many times but I couldn't get past the first line until a couple of hours ago. So yeah, I started to randomly write and it all just came out. However, I didn't expect what came out since I just wrote without thinking. It's not exactly what I had in mind but I hope you all like it. **

**But before anything, I would like to thank all the wonderful reviewers. You guys rock! **

**Fire in the hole**

**Botan and Kurama lover**

**reina shirahime**

**Sonzai Taz**

**Autumn Whispers**

**anime/videogame freak**

**heartluv**

**unknown-wonder**

**majo18**

**Smexy Kitten**

**LeFoxy**

**Well here is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurama woke up to the sweet smell of peonies to his side. He knew he had to get up but something felt so right just as he was. The only problem was that his head was throbbing but even that didn't matter because he felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. Even his dream had been extremely pleasant.

He felt the weight under his arm shift and knew it was time to get back to reality. He opened his emerald green eyes to see beautiful amethyst eyes staring back. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he smile, get up, or kiss her. His head was still throbbing and the added confusion on what he should do only made it hurt even more.

Botan simply looked at the green eyes that haunted her dreams every night, it was the same green eyes that once made her think she would be happy and it was the same eyes that also destroyed her heart. It only took a few seconds for the pain to come soaring back and she quickly sat up not wanting to be one more second close to him in fear of what she would do.

He felt like something was ripped away from him as she sat up. But there was nothing to do, it was probably better for her to go now. Those feelings of not being able to control himself were returning and he didn't like it. Those reckless thoughts. He couldn't afford having those feelings especially now that his wedding was so close. He closed his eyes as his head throbbed even more.

"I should go." Botan said as she stood up and fixed herself. Her clothes were completely wrinkled she noted.

Kurama now sat up. "I am not sure what happened but thanks for bringing me home."

"No Pro…" Botan stopped mid sentence as she saw something on the floor that wasn't supposed to be there, that wasn't even supposed to be near here. She bent down and traced the name on the sketchbook slowly before getting up.

"Is everything alright?" Kurama asked in a hoarse voice when she just stood there silently facing away from him.

She quickly turned around and held up the sketchbook, her sketchbook, she had lost _that _night. "Where did you get this?"

Kurama cleared his throat. "I found it by our… the lake we used to go to. I wasn't sure if you wanted it back or not."

"Did…Did you look at the drawings?" Botan asked hoping the answer was no.

"Yeah. I actually sent one to the art gallery you showed me. They are amazing" Kurama replied getting up and grabbing one of Botan's hand. "You are amazing."

It was probably still the alcohol running through his veins that made him do one of the stupidest, or what he considered to be the most reckless, thing in his whole life. He pulled her by the hand he had her held by and kissed her. As simple as that. His lips crashed into her soft ones taking her completely in.

Botan was surprised at his rash movement but her body, her lips responded immediately also wanting more of him. But then a single image jumped into her mind. Keiko. And quickly pushed him away.

"No." she quietly said moving away from him. "You had no right. You had no right to pick it up, no right to look at it, and no right to send any of them anywhere and absolutely no right to kiss me!" Botan finished completely aware at how ridiculous it sounded. But the mere thought that he saw something that she had drawn with him in her mind was just unbearable for her.

"Botan I am so…." Kurama started

"No! You have no right to apologize either!" Botan screamed before just picking up her purse and running out the door not wanting to shed a tear in front of him. He wasn't supposed to see any of them and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to do what he had just done. Everything would have been so much simpler of she had stayed in New York.

"Botan!" Kurama screamed after her as her followed her down the stairs.

She was about to reach the door when it opened and in came the one person that neither of them want to see at the moment. The oh so wonderful Keiko.

Botan was unable to move unsure of what she was supposed to do or say for that matter.

"Good morning!" Keiko said cheerfully completely unaware of the sudden tension that had engulfed the red eyed Botan and flustered Kurama. "I noticed that you weren't in your room this morning and I assumed that you must have fallen asleep here making sure Kurama was completely asleep or passed out considering the circumstance."

Botan was still unable to move or say anything as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Yes she did, I am very thankful for her help as well. I shouldn't have been so...reckless" Kurama started looking over at Botan. "Botan, why don't you go home and change and then we can talk."

Botan simply nodded and left leaving a confused Keiko and an aggravated Kurama. Aggravated at himself for being such an idiot and at the situation at hand. He had some serious thinking to do.

Keiko simply shrugged off Botan's weird attitude and turned to Kurama. "I hope your better after a nights sleep because remember that tonight is the first family meal and I want everything to be perfect. I really want your mom to see that we are good together."

"I'll be fine for tonight, but first I have to deal with a few things so I won't be able to help you out." Kurama quickly replied not wanting to spend the day with Keiko.

"Alright, I'll just ask Botan to help me. She actually knows how to cook unlike me. Well I'll see you at six sharp and please remind your family. I already called them yesterday but just in case." Keiko replied and gave him a chaste kiss before leaving to finish the preparations.

Kurama closed the door and then sat down on his couch. Rubbing his temples he contemplated his situation. He could either marry Keiko or try his damn hardest to forget about Botan despite the fact that she would probably be there at every family thing, or he could leave Keiko despite their four year relationship and just kidnap Botan and never come back. There truly was only one question. Botan or Keiko?

Kurama looked at himself in the mirror across from him. He was a reasonable man. He knew what he had to do. What the right thing was. And with that, he stood up to go take a long long shower to prepare for tonight's events.

* * *

After stepping out, Botan had realized that she had driven Kurama's car last night so she would have to walk back home but she didn't mind, it gave her time to think. Her thoughts first traveled to the kiss they shared. It made emotions that she had buried, or tried to bury, surface once again. The kiss had felt so right, so perfect, but it also hurt her to know that it wasn't going to give way to anything. He was going to be married in less than a month and to her sister nonetheless.

She shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't stop, her mind just kept going. From the very first time she had met Kurama, something deep inside awoke and told her that he was the one but now she felt foolish for ever having listened to that thing. The only thing that it brought was pain.

She stopped, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she exhaled and noticed she was already on the path to the lake she once loved. It wasn't her intention to go there in the first place but she took the path anyways, it was a place to think even if it brought back painful memories.

Botan stood by the lake, staring into her reflection. Her eyes were void of emotion, she wasn't sad anymore but she wasn't happy, she just was. As soon as her feet had placed her the very spot were she had once shared a kiss with Kurama, everything left her. It was as if her whole body was numb and the only thing she could do was stare, stare at the reflection of a girl so different from the girl she was four years ago.

It was at that pivotal moment, when the wind stopped blowing and the reflection stood still, that Botan realized how much time, how much of her life, she had wasted trying to bury her feelings for Kurama. It was at that moment that she decided to let them all go, she would free herself from the grasp of her love for him. The incident with Kurama made her realize that she had all these pent up emotions that didn't allow her to enjoy the wonderful life she had and it was going to stop now.

She took one last one at her reflection and noticed she felt lighter, so much freer.

"Botan?" someone called her name from behind her.

She turned to face chocolate brown eyes. He always seemed to be there during the moments she needed someone, the moments that truly impacted her life. "Yusuke, what are you doing here?"

Yusuke hesitated before answering "I needed a place to think."

"Well this place is certainly best for that." Botan replied glancing around. "I guess I'll leave you to think. I need to head back to help Keiko for tonight's dinner anyway."

She then proceeded to go back towards the path but before she could go farther than a few steps Yusuke stopped her and turned her around to face him. There was a mix of both fear and hope in his eyes, something Botan had never seen in him.

Yusuke took a deep breath and held her hands in his. "Botan, before I met you, I was just some lone punk who would drop out of school and probably be working at some fast food place by now, but thanks to you, I am now a college student with a hopefully great future ahead of me… and well there is no other way of putting this but I love you and I just wanted to know if you would like to share that future with me by marrying me?"

Yusuke dropped to one knee and held out a small black box that contained a beautiful small diamond ring. Botan was uttered speechless. She truly loved Yusuke for always being there for her but she wasn't sure whether she was in love with him. Thoughts kept flooding into her mind before a sole thought dominated her head. This was the perfect opportunity to start her new life. Now that she was free of Kurama, she could learn to truly and wholeheartedly love Yusuke. So she did the only thing that was left and said. "Yes, I will marry you Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke quickly stood up after putting the ring in her finger and hugged her, twirling her around in the excitement. He had been planning on proposing to her after they had gotten back to New York but the way he saw Kurama look at her when they first arrived told him that if he didn't do something soon, there was a possibility that he could take her away form him. And he wasn't ready to loose her.

"I was planning on taking you to a nice restaurant first but it just slipped out." Yusuke confessed as he gently put her down.

"It's okay, it really is. The important thing is that you did it. Now, do you mind if we announce it tonight since the whole family is going to be together anyways?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Whenever you want to announce it, is fine with me."

And with that, they headed back to the house, on the path of what Botan thought would be the beginning of a new stage in her life.

That night after Keiko and Botan spent most of the day setting up, cooking, and cleaning the house the guest started arriving. First their father, then Kurama, and finally Kurama's parents and brother. They were all gathered in the living room as they were introduced to one another.

The girl's father started talking to Kurama's father about business while Shuichi simply stood in a corner glaring at Yusuke after finding out he was Botan's boyfriend. Yusuke was also dragged into a conversation with the older men and Kurama was trying to get Keiko alone so they could talk but she kept telling him to hold on.

Shiori was pleasantly surprised to see Botan and for the most part only talked to her and about how happy she was to see her back .She commented on what a beautiful young lady she was now and told her that she was welcomed anytime at her home.

Keiko went over to where Botan and Shiori were talking to greet her. "Mrs. Minamino, I am so glad you were able to attend this little reunion. I thought it would be great for everyone to meet before the wedding."

"Well, I am happy to be here, especially since Botan is present." She replied very dryly.

Keiko simply nodded and went over to the middle of the living room to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, but dinner is ready so we can all proceed to the dinning room now."

Keiko led them to the dining room where they all sat except for her who was on her way to the kitchen but Kurama stopped her. "Wait, I really need to talk to you."

"Alright lets talk in the kitchen." She replied now starting on the path to the kitchen again but before they could open the kitchen door someone else interrupted.

Botan had stood up, raised her glass and hit it lightly with her knife making a ring loud enough for everyone to look at her. "If I could get everyone's attention. Before we start the wonderful meal that Keiko prepared for all of us, I…." Botan started before making Yusuke stand up as well. "I mean _we_ have an announcement to make."

Yusuke cleared his throat. "We are getting married."

"What?!" Kurama said breaking the silence that had ensued after their announcement.

Botan turned to look at him. "We are getting married, he proposed to me this afternoon."

"Well I think that's great! Congratulations." Keiko said going over to hug her sister since no one else was really responding.

"Dad?" Botan said. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I…" he started. "Isn't it a bit too soon to be getting married? He hasn't even finished college and you've only been together for two years."

"Well, it's a whole year more than when you married mom." She quickly replied.

Botan's mom sighed. "Please don't compare. And anyways, it's apparent we weren't together long enough seeing as how things turned out."

"Unlike you guys, they are getting married because they love each other not because they have to you like you had to." Keiko chimed in.

Botan frowned. "Keiko, its okay. I think we should just have dinner and discuss this another time. I don't want to ruin your plans now after you've worked so hard."

Keiko smiled and proceeded to the kitchen to bring the food with help of a still stunned Kurama. It was an extremely quiet dinner. Shiori had had hopes that now that Botan was back, Kurama would realize that she was the only one for him and marry her instead of Keiko but now it seemed it would be impossible.

After dinner, they all headed back to the living room for coffee and light chatting. Botan excused herself to the kitchen and Kurama followed her.

"Why are you marrying him? Is it to get back at me?" Kurama asked harshly.

Botan frowned. "What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with you!"

"You don't love him." He stated stepping closer to her.

"Yes I do." She replied "And why do you care. You are about to get married to my sister so just let me be."

"No you don't. I felt it this morning when you kissed me back. It wasn't just any kiss either, I felt your response and your love." He continued, just mere inches away. "Botan, I came here to end the engagement between Keiko and myself. After you left I realized how stupid I had been. I had been scared of the feelings that you, and only you, brought out in me. I was so scared that I ran away from you and you don't know how much I regret it. Botan I love you."

"No, it's too late Kurama. Too late..." She replied stepping way from him. "And if you truly do love me, then marry Keiko. She loves you and it would break her heart if you cancel the wedding."

"But..." Kurama started.

"No buts. I found someone else, who doesn't run away and who will always be by my side no matter what." She said.

"Is that the only reason why you're marrying him? Botan, I will forever stay by your side if you just let me." He whispered pulling her into a hug.

It was at that moment that Yusuke walked into the kitchen. "Botan."

She pushed Kurama away and turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke, he was only congratulating me on our upcoming wedding. And I hadn't had the chance of wishing him well on his wedding which **will **take place." She said directing the last part to Kurama before she left with Yusuke to rejoin the others.

Kurama was alone now. He punched the counter top. He had been an idiot. Why couldn't he have realized his feelings before? He had let her slip by and now it was too late, there was nothing to do about it. He lost her.

He suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find his mother next to him. "Mom, I made a mistake, a big mistake."

She gave him a sad smile. "I know baby, I know. But now that you have realized it, you can fix it."

"No mom, I can't. It's too late." He said repeating _her_ heart shattering words.

His mother pulled him into a tight embrace and for the first time in twelve years he shed a tear. His life would now forever be incomplete.

**How do you like it? I had writers block and usually when I get it I just delete the story but this is the first chapter I ever write after having writers block so I am not too sure how well it fits. Please please review; I really need your feedback on this chapter. **

**Anyways, until next time! (Hopefully) :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this chapter was rather redundant but I really just needed to get used to writing again. I have to study for finals so I am drained and well I already promised a couple of people I would get this chapter out today. So here it is. **

**Anyways, I really would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. By the way, I am so happy with all the feedback I am getting. **

**Botan and Kurama lover**

**anime/videogame freak**

**heartluv**

**majo18**

**reina shirahime**

**Kaokitty2**

**jdcocoagirl**

**unknown-wonder**

**Sonzai Taz**

**Jv**

**Autumn Whispers**

**Smexy Kitten**

**asga**

**Well here is chapter nine and well I should tell you that this story is coming to an end soon. Not sure how many more chapters but I know I am getting there. So enjoy! **

It had been a week since Botan had announced her engagement to Yusuke. It had been a week in which she hid in her room, trying not to run into the ever present Kurama. During that time, she had actually started thinking wondering what it would have been like if he had told her before. And only one word would come into mind every time, it would have been so much simpler.

She was now on her way to a wedding cake tasting with Keiko. The car was silent as she watched the scenery pass by of the town she once loved. It had been a long time since she had been able to get any one on one time with Keiko but at the moment she wasn't too excited to have it considering the circumstances. She took a quick glance at her sister and noticed there was something bothering her. She just hoped Kurama hadn't done or said anything that hurt her sister.

"Is something wrong?" Botan asked.

Keiko gave her a sad smile. "Not really. I was just thinking."

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Botan replied fully knowing what _'just thinking' _truly meant.

"Well, I might as well tell you that my future mother in law hates me and I don't know why." Keiko replied.

"Shiori? I don't think she is possible of hating anyone."

Keiko sighed. "That's just it. She is perfectly nice with everyone and basically everyone can call her Shiori except me. I've tried to talk with her but all she does is cut me off and just leaves."

Botan thought back to the family gathering and remembered noting that Shiori had definitely treated Keiko differently while talking with her. During her conversation, Shiori had been a happy and peppy person but as soon as Keiko came around, her expression became stoic. There was something wrong there. "Why don't you just ask her why she doesn't like you?"

"Are you crazy?!" Keiko basically exploded. "I just can't go up to her and ask why do you hate me so much. She'll think I am crazy."

"She has to get used to the idea that you are going to be part of the family, her family. You just have to confront her, especially if you don't want a mother in law that makes your life a living hell." Botan replied.

Keiko drove in silence for a few more minutes before reaching the Rose Bakery where the cake would be prepared. Before Botan could get off the car, Keiko stopped her.

"I think that I will take your advice."

"What?" Botan asked a bit confused.

"About confronting Shiori." Keiko replied. "Kurama was going to meet us here so while you and Kurama do the tasting, I'll go talk to his mother."

"But….But it's your cake. You should decide what you like." Botan replied looking for any excuse to not have to be with Kurama alone.

"You know I don't like cake. So just pick something both of you guys like. Now out, Kurama can take you home afterwards."

Botan slowly and very hesitantly got out of the car and waved goodbye to her sister. She opened the door of the bakery and came face to face with the one person she had been hiding from.

* * *

Keiko on the other hand took the quickest route to Shiori's house after leaving Botan. It was now or never seeing as how the rehearsal dinner was around the corner. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling that something bad was going to come out of the whole confrontation that was about to take place. It only took a couple of minutes to get to her house and with a deep breath she knocked.

Shiori opened the door. "Keiko. What are you doing here? I thought you had to be at a cake testing."

"Well, I had something more important to do than taste cakes. I left Botan there with Kurama to pick something." She replied. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Shiori answered a bit confused but glad that Botan and Kurama could have some time together.

Keiko led herself to the living room she knew so well.

"Would you like something to drink? Eat?"

"No. Actually, I came here to talk to you so it would be great if you could just sit down." Keiko said as she sat down opposite to the couch.

Shiori also sat down and waited for Keiko to begin. She truly had no idea what Keiko would want to talk to her about.

"Shiori…no, Mrs Minamino…Shiori." Keiko started a bit flustered. She took another deep breath before continuing. "Look, Shiori. I am going to marry Kurama in a couple of weeks whether you like it or not and I really don't want to be in bad terms with you. I really don't know what I did to make you dislike me so much."

Shiori sighed. She knew this would come one day. "You did nothing. You are just not the one for my son."

"I love your son. Isn't that enough?" Keiko cried out.

"But he doesn't love you." Shiori replied. "At least not the way he loves her."

Keiko was stunned. Kurama loved someone else? Who could this person be? She had never seen Kurama with any other girl besides her sister. Maybe it was someone from his job but…He couldn't. Not now.

"I know it's quite a shock but you must talk to him before both of you ruin your lives in a loveless marriage." Shiori continued noticing Keiko's pale face.

"No. You're lying. You just hate me…yes, that's it. You hate me." Keiko replied and quickly stood up and left the house in a trance.

Shiori tried to stop her but Keiko just kept walking. "Keiko! Just talk to him." She yelled out from the door as Keiko climbed into her car and sped away from the person who destroyed her dreams.

* * *

Back at the bakery Kurama and Botan stood face to face.

"Botan?" Kurama said both confused and happily surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Keiko sent me. She had something really important to do. So let's get this over with."

Kurama was about to reply when the master baker came to greet them. "So you must be the happy couple!"

"No." Botan said bluntly. "I am the bride's sister. She insisted I come in her place."

"Oh, well that's a bit unconventional but it seems she really trust you. The wedding cake is the center of the reception so it's very important." The baker replied. "Now then, what shall we start with?"

The baker brought out many different slices of cakes. From vanilla almond to mango peach flavored cakes. In the end, they deiced on the vanilla strawberry rum cake since it seemed that the baker would continue bringing more and more concoctions. Both of them really just wanted to leave, for different reasons that is.

The baker was ecstatic that they had picked the cake filling and the design that he readily let them leave without any extra hugs or anything of the sort.

Once outside, Kurama quickly led Botan to his car before she had a chance to call anyone else for a ride. Botan didn't even get a chance to protest.

"We need to talk." Were the first words spoken in the silent car as they were heading to her house.

"There is nothing to talk about." Botan replied. "You are just two weeks away from marrying my wonderful sister and that is the end of our talk. That is all that should be on your mind at this moment."

"So you are just going to pretend that you didn't feel anything when we kissed. Are you seriously just going to ignore the feeling you get when we are together." Kurama continued. "That amazing and powerful feeling?"

Botan turned to look out the window. That damn feeling that she had released in the lake had just come crawling back as soon as he heard those three words from him. The 'I love you' had certainly brought back those feelings which in reality she never let go but simply buried rather deep. However, this wasn't about her or about him. It was about her sister. She knew Keiko, she knew how sensitive, how fragile she was. And she was not going to let her sister feel the pain she had felt, no matter what.

"Botan, I need you to understand why I was so afraid of what I felt for you. My real father took life as it came. He never planned for anything and he was reckless. He went with his feelings and it got him killed leaving me alone with my delicate mother. It was because I thought that anything I hadn't planned for was bad that I didn't want to recognize my feelings for you. I was scared that I would end up like my father. I had everything planned out but then you came along and everything changed. But Botan, you have to know that I truly love you and that I would do anything for you."

As Botan was thinking, taking everything he had just said in, she noticed that they had passed her house but didn't stop. "Where are we going?"

"I need to show you something." He replied as he drove on.

They were at a place that Botan never thought she would place a foot in ever again. The small town's art gallery. It was the same gallery she had taken Kurama the first time they went to explore the town.

"What are we doing here?"

Kurama simply grabbed her hand and led her inside towards a dimly lit corner of the gallery. There he stood in front of a certain drawing.

Botan looked at it and gasped. It was her drawing, in a gallery. She was speechless as she turned to Kurama with wondering eyes.

"This is the gallery that I sent your drawing to. I remembered you telling me that you used to love to just come and stare at paintings and I had an image in my mind of you walking in and finding your beautiful drawing amidst those that you love."

Botan turned away from her drawing of the lake which Kurama had taken her that night. That night in which she had believed that her knight in shinning armor had finally arrived. That night in which he kissed her. That night in which she had realized how truly in love she was with Kurama.

She went to sit on one of the benches that the gallery provided. Emotions that she didn't want were threatening to spill out. She had but only a moment before she would once again fall for Kurama and never be able to let him go. So she took this moment, the final moment before everything including her reason faded to help her sister.

"Kurama, please. I beg of you. Marry Keiko. If you love me as much as I believe you love me, you will marry Keiko. I just can't do this anymore." Botan replied with the last of her strength as she walked away from the gallery and from Kurama's life.

Kurama stared after her. Her blue hair blowing with the wind as she left the gallery. There truly wasn't anything he could do anymore. She was tired of him and it was obvious to him that she didn't seem to feel the same way about him. If the only way to love her was by marrying her sister then he would do as she wanted, if only to make her happy. He had tried, and failed. And even though his heart would always belong to the blue haired deity, he would do as she wished.

Keiko drove silently, no thoughts, no emotions. The only thing that made her stop was the sight of Kurama's car parked in front of the town's gallery. She too parked and stepped out to find Kurama just leaving the gallery somewhat distressed.

"Kurama." she called out in a weak voice. She had to talk to him no matter how much his answers could hurt her.

He turned and was surprised to see Keiko standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking directly at him. He walked over to her. "Keiko? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Kurama nodded. Yes they did.

**Well, I can't really think of anything more to say except REVIEW PLEASE! Until next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I've been gone for a while and I apologize. I would like to thank (and I hope everyone who likes this story does as well) **_**Kurama and Botan**__** lover**_** who took me out of my daze through a very kind e-mail and encouraged me to keep on writing. **

**I also want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter, all the reviews have been very very helpful and kind. **

**I love you guys!: **

**Botan and Kurama lover**

**unknown-wonder**

**majo18**

**Smexy Kitten**

**Sonzai Taz**

**jdcocoagirl**

**heartluv**

**Kaokitty2**

**asga**

**anime/videogame freak**

**reina shirahime**

**Well I hope I haven't lost any readers due to my long absence. This chapter is kind of short but I hope you all enjoy it and please review, Reviews make me happy! **

Chapter 10:

Kurama led Keiko to the diner he had come to love, the same one that he had once a long time ago had learned that salad and French fries were a good combination thanks to Botan's uniqueness, for lack of a better word. They sat down and stared at each other, neither sure of what to say or how to say it.

Keiko, always hating to wait, decided that if things were going to be solved she would just have to start. So many questions formed in her mind, was his mother right or who was that other woman that his mother so fervently choose for him over her. However, just one question was able to come out. "Do you love me?" she asked, putting herself in the position she hated the most, she was walking on a tight rope and she knew it.

He looked at the smart and pretty girl in front of him, the girl he had shared four years of his life with, the girl he had very selfishly been with to forget the one who till this day haunted his dreams. "Yes," he answered truthfully. "Just not the way you would like me to."

Keiko smile. "Thank you…. for being honest, I mean. I somehow always knew you didn't love me the way an engaged couple should. There was always a distant look in your eyes when we together. Your body was here, but your mind was far away in some unknown place or with…someone."

"You talked with my mother didn't you?" Kurama asked fully knowing that his mother would be the only one to tell her that there was someone else he loved, and even though he would have rather been the one to tell Keiko he thanked her in his mind for easing the process.

Keiko simply nodded and asked for the waiter. She felt her throat drying up in anticipation to her next question and needed some water. It was a question that she really wanted an answer to but at the same time didn't. It was a new feeling for her.

Kurama on the other hand, knew that there was that question to be asked, anyone would ask. He was prepared to answer anything, he owed her at least that much.

With a big gulp of water, Keiko spoke. "So…Who is she?"

"Botan." There. Short and simple.

Keiko's eyes widened. How could she have missed that? He was probably the reason why she left, seeing as how she moved the day after their first date. He should have noticed it too, these past weeks since they, or at least Botan, tried avoiding Kurama like the plague since she arrived. She should have noticed so many things but she was so wrapped up with her idea of an ideal wedding with the ideal man.

A man who was smart, handsome and a complete gentleman. He was certainly the perfect man, the one who anyone would kill to marry. However, it seemed that he wasn't "the one" for her. Keiko chuckled. How could she have been so blind, so naïve?

Keiko looked up at the man she, had just realized, never loved. "Kurama, it seems that for as smart as we think we are, we have been pretty damn stupid these past four years. I stayed with you because I thought you were the one I had to be with not because you were the one I wanted to be with. And now I know that you stayed with me because I am probably the most predictable person in the world and a stable partner in comparison to my sister. But you should know that it's not too late."

"I think it is." Kurama replied. "She wants me to marry you, to make you happy. She has left me again."

"First of all, do you really think I am going to marry you now? And secondly, you're not acting like yourself. Stop being all depressed about her leaving you, she is like ten minutes away, so if I was you, I would get off my ass and go after her and tell her just how much you love her." Keiko replied with a great big smirk.

Kurama stood up from the booth and smiled. "Keiko, you are a wonderful person and I know that one day you will find the one for you. Thank you…for everything. I truly do love you as a sister."

"Hopefully I will be your sister in law soon." Keiko replied as Kurama hugged her goodbye and left the diner running.

Thankfully, Keiko's house was only a ten minute run away from the diner and all the adrenaline of finally being free from the wedding made him reach his destination in half the time. He opened the door and ran up the stairs to Botan's room. Now she wouldn't feel guilty about being with him, now they would truly have a chance at happiness together. However, his hopes were suddenly shattered when he found no one and nothing in the room. All the drawers and the closet had been emptied of her belongings and the luggage that once stood against the wall was gone.

He quickly went downstairs and found Botan's mother on the couch, a worried look on her face. "Hello, I am sorry to have barged into your house like I did but I really need to find Botan and well I just noticed all her things weren't there. Did she go back to New York?"

Her mother shook her head. "No. She left with Yusuke and her father to Vegas about an hour ago."

"Las Vegas? Why?" Kurama asked dumbfounded. As far as he knew, there weren't any relatives living there.

"Well, to do the same stupid thing that a lot of newly engaged couples do."

"They are getting married!?"

She nodded. "Yup, they are getting hitched in some cheap chapel. And the worst part is that her father is actually going to be a witness. I completely refused to see them throw their lives away like that but then again, I am apparently not important enough to be heard." She rambled, not noticing Kurama's sudden lack of color in the face.

This just had to happen to him, he thought. He just couldn't get a damn break for once in his life. He was about to leave when Botan's mother stopped him.

"She left this for you by the way." She said handing him the white envelope she had been holding on to.

He opened it and he slowly took out a silver chain with a rose pendant. It was the same beautifully crafted necklace they had seen at the antique shop the first time they went out and the one he had given her that night they shared their first kiss. Along with the necklace came a small note. He unfolded it and read:

_Kurama, _

_I was so happy when you first gave me that necklace you now hold in your hands, it was a happiness that could rival the happiness that I felt when we kissed that same night. Even after I saw you with Keiko at the lake and I left, I still wore it everyday. You may wonder why I wore it even though I was hurt but you should know that despite the pain I felt of not being able to have your love; I still cherished our friendship which is why I kept it. However, I came to realize that even your friendship hurt which is why I am giving it back to you; I am starting a new life, this time it will actually be completely new, I no longer have anything that may remind me of you which will help me start anew with Yusuke. I hope you respect my wishes to never see you again and I wish you the best in your future with Keiko. _

_Sincerely, _

_Botan_

_P.S. Please make my sister very happy. She deserves to be._

He didn't even say goodbye to Botan's mother before leaving and taking her car keys on the way. There was only one airport they could be in and if he hurried, he could probably catch them before they left.

He drove as fast as he could, not caring if he was stopped, it's not like he was going to stop either way. There was only one thought in his mind, which was to tell Botan how much he loved her and that Keiko was no longer an obstacle. They could rejoice in their love together now. They could build their future together, have a family and live wherever she wished.

Suddenly, a dark thought entered his mind, taking away the happy thoughts of a future with Botan. What if even after he told her everything he wanted and how much he loved her, she still didn't want him back. What if by the time he got there, it was too late?

However, just as suddenly as the dark thoughts had entered his mind, another car had rammed his car and the only thing left was the darkness.

**The end of chapter ten!! Well poor Kurama has been hit by a car. Will his fears become a reality? Who knows! You must wait until the next chapter. Hope you liked it!! I promise to make the next one longer. There is only one more chapter and an epilogue. There will be a minor twist in the next chapter and hopefully you guys wont kill me for it. until next time!! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back! Sorry it took so long to update. Well, we are nearing the end of this story and I hope that you have enjoyed it so far. **

**I would like to thank all those wonderful people who have reviewed and encouraged me to continue the story. So thanks to:**

**anime/videogame freak**

**asga**

**Botan and Kurama lover**

**Smexy Kitten**

**Heartluv**

**unknown-wonder**

**Destiny921**

**jdcocoagirl**

**Sonzai Taz**

**midnight 1987**

**dizzy nic with lamas**

**Well here is chapter 11! I hope you like it…**

Botan looked out the window with a sad smile. She had just heard the air hostess announce that they would be arriving in Las Vegas airport in ten minutes. In just ten minutes she would be able to finally start a new life. This time with absolutely nothing that would remind her of him. She wanted to be happy, she wanted him to be happy, and most importantly she wanted her to be happy.

She felt her hand being slightly squeezed by her father who sat next to her. She turned to look at him and he gave an encouraging smile. Soon everything would be alright. Just ten minutes more.

Botan then looked past her father and unto the sleeping form of her soon to be husband. She noticed he looked so peaceful and carefree. But she knew otherwise. He was worried about her and wanted her to have a perfect life. After her talk with Kurama she had gone home crying. He was there. Like always. He knew what was wrong and he hugged her. He made her look at him and asked her to marry him. She remembered that she looked at him confused. They were already engaged but then it hit her. He meant today.

She didn't want to think about it twice and without answering, she took out her suitcase and packed her things. Yusuke did the same and while she tried to explain things to her parents, he called and bought the tickets to Las Vegas, the one place people could get married right away. Thankfully her father agreed to come with them. She was after all his daughter and would have to support all of her decisions.

Thankfully, there weren't many people at the airport and they managed to board and set off in less than forty five minutes. The flight only took two hours. It was two hours in which Botan tried not to think whether this was right or not because she knew that if she thought about it, there would be no wedding. Yusuke had done a lot for her and it was about time she repaid him.

The seatbelt sign turned on which meant that they were about to land. Botan did as she was told and before she could do much else the airplane was landing.

Her father turned to her again. "We're here."

"I know." She whispered more to herself than her father.

"Botan, I want you to know that I will still love you no matter what you decide to do from this point on. I just want you to be happy."

She hugged him as hard as she could from where she sat and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't worry. I will be. Very soon."

The plane came to a complete stop and they were free to get off. Yusuke helped Botan with her carry on bag and finally reached the airport. After getting their bags which weren't actually that many they headed outside to look for a cab but before they could go very far, Yusuke stopped them and pointed.

Botan turned to look at the direction he was pointing and found a simple white chapel with a sign that read: 15 minute weddings.

"What do you think?" Yusuke asked a bit excited at the prospect of being able have Botan as his wife in fifteen minutes.

She knew they were bound to find a chapel quickly but standing just a few feet away from it seemed a bit surreal. She knew that she had to go through with it if she truly wanted a new start. But she didn't know if she was ready.

Yusuke waited a couple of seconds for her reply and when none came, he took another approach. "We could look for another one if you want to. Or maybe we could do it tomorrow."

"No." Botan quickly replied knowing that the longer it took, the less likely she was to go through with it. "That one is fine."

"Are you sure?" her father asked. "Maybe we should look for another one. I know there are like billions here."

Botan shook her head. "This one is fine. Simple, just the way I want it."

With luggage still in hand, they crossed the street and entered the white chapel. There was an old lady in the front desk. She looked up at them behind thick rimmed glasses and gave them a toothless smile. "Hello, welcome to the Little White Chapel. How would you like to get married?"

"Well, we want a simple and quick wedding. So I don't know the exact procedure or how much it cost." Yusuke started.

The old lady took out a pamphlet and opened it. "Are you going to rent a dress and tux or just the way you are?"

Yusuke looked at Botan. "Do you want a dress?"

"Sure." She replied. She should at least wear a dress to her wedding and not just jeans.

"Alright, then with photos and the ceremony it will be a total of two hundred and fifty dollars." The old lady said pointing to the price in the pamphlet.

"Do you accept credit cards?" Botans father asked taking out her wallet.

"Dad, please. You don't have to. I'll pay for it. It was our idea anyways."

He smiled. "I want to do this for my little girl."

He gave the lady his credit card and then she led them to a room full of dresses and suits. "Take your pick." She said and left them there.

Botan found a simple white satin dress. It was corset like in the top and then flowed down. She let her hair down and applied some lip gloss before coming out of the changing room to show her father.

"You look beautiful." He stated with tears in his eyes. For the first time he saw his little girl, his princess, as a woman. She would soon be a wife and leave his side. She would leave his side to be with her husband and maybe even have children of her own.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Let me take a picture." He said taking out his phone. He opened it and noticed he had ten missed calls. He had put it in silence since you couldn't use it on the plane but didn't want to turn it off. They were all from Keiko and for Keiko to call him of all people it must have been important. "Keiko called like ten times"

"Why?" Botan asked. Keiko wasn't really a fan of their fathers and rarely called him.

"I don't know. But right now let's not worry. It's your wedding after all." He replied taking the picture.

"Alright. Is Yusuke ready?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah, he's in the chapel waiting in the front already." He said taking her hand in his. "The real question is, are you ready?"

Botan nodded not trusting her mouth. She kept repeating in her mind that this was the only way, this was the answer to her problems and that there was no turning back.

With a quick kiss on the cheek, her father started leading her towards her future.

A big oak wood door stood open next to where the front desk was and she could see Yusuke standing in the front dressed in a black suit and dark green tie. It definitely suited him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

The wedding march started playing and slowly she started to walk down the aisle. Her hand placed lightly on her fathers forearm. This was what she wanted. This was what she needed and yet it felt so wrong. There was something telling her in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong but she ignored it. Instead she focused on her soon to be husband. He had been there for her when she most needed it and now she would be there for him.

They were half way down the aisle when Beethoven's fifth symphony started ringing in the small chapel. She turned to see her father smile sheepishly and reach for his cell phone. "Sorry." He quickly said.

"Is it Keiko?" she suddenly asked.

Her father looked at his cell phone and nodded. "Do you want me to answer?"

"Yeah, it might be something important." She replied before looking at Yusuke. "I hope you don't mind."

Yusuke walked over to where they stood. "Go ahead. Just as long as it isn't anything bad."

He answered. "Hello?" Botan didn't have much time to wonder why she was calling before the phone was placed in her hands. "She wants to speak to you."

Yusuke watched Botan's once serene face turn white with schock and what he assumed to be pain as she spoke with Keiko. It was a short conversation that seemed to last hours for her. When she hung up, she looked at him with teary eyes, not saying a word.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" her dad asked.

"I….Keiko…" She started trying to comprehend everything in her mind first. "Keiko, said that Kurama was in a car crash. He's…he's in critical condition….He keeps calling for me and….."

"And what?" Yusuke asked a bit pained at seeing how much Kurama's accident affected her.

"The doctors….they say…. he doesn't have much time left." She quickly finished.

No one knew what to say or what to do for that matter. They stood in silence a couple of minutes contemplating what she had just informed them.

It was Yusuke who reacted first. He took Botan's hand and started walking out of the chapel.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You are going to get on the first flight home and you are going to see Kurama in the hospital." He informed her quietly before entering the airport and purchasing her and her dads ticket back home.

"What about you?" She asked as he handed her the ticket.

"I am going to stay here and just think about something's I should have thought of before." He answered.

"But.."

"No buts." He interrupted. "Just worry about getting there in time."

Botan nodded and hugged him. If only she could love him the way he deserved, her life would be perfect. She knew that once she left she would probably never see him again. He understood that even if they were married, she would enver truly be his and he was letting and making her go back to her true happiness. Hopefully, not too late.

He smiled and said goodbye to her and her dad who had also been like a father to him. "I'll see you when I see you." He finally said before leaving them to catch their flight.

* * *

It was two torturous hours for Botan. Two hours of not knowing anything. Two hours of imagining the worst. Two hours of her father trying to calm her down and reassure her that everything would be alright.

It was even worse in the taxi which seemed to be going at five miles per hour. She told the driver to hurry up every five minutes and when the hospital came into view, it seemed like it took an eternity to reach its front doors.

She jumped out of the cab as soon as it stopped knowing her father would take care of the fare. She asked for Kurama in the front desk and was directed to the intensive care unit in the third floor. As the elevator doors opened, the first person she saw was Keiko pacing back and forth in the waiting room, her face tired and worried.

"Keiko!" Botan called out as she reached her. "How is he?"

"He's…He's not well." She answered, tears threatening to come out. "The doctors aren't too….optimistic about his recovery."

"Can I see him?" Botan whispered.

"His mom is with him but I am sure she will let you in." she replied.

Botan nodded. "Right, what room is he in?"

"201, but before you go. You should know that I know and that its okay. I just want you to both be happy."

It didn't take Botan much to realize what she knew and quickly hugged her sister before walking off to see Kurama. She knocked lightly before entering.

Shiori was sitting next to Kurama holding his hand. It was quite an image that Botan saw. Kurama was lying unconscious with some bandages around his head that were red with blood and she could see a couple of bruises in his arms. She didn't even want to imagine how much internal damage he had received.

Shiori quickly stood up and hugged Botan before looking at her. "He's been calling your name out and he just fell asleep. The doctors say he's had a lot of internal bleeding and they don't know….they don't know if he will survive." She said with a lot of strain in her voice before finally breaking down.

Botan hugged her again and told her not to worry. That he was going to be fine. Shiori nodded and left the room, not being able to stand the sight of her son in so much pain.

Botan walked over to his bed and called out his name. "Kurama?"

He didn't even stir.

She took his hand in hers. "Kurama, if you can hear me, please wake up. I have so much to tell you. Please wake up."

His eyes fluttered open to reveal the emerald green eyes she had dreamt with so much. However, they looked so pained, so hurt that it hurt her to look at them.

"Botan.." he started with a hoarse voice. "Botan….please don't marry him."

"Shh… Don't talk Kurama, just listen." Botan said. "I've been so stupid. I ran away from your love and I let my fear take over. I shouldn't have left that day. Everything would have been so different. You wouldn't be here and we would be together. I love you and I was so stupid I didn't realize that I was hurting us both by leaving. I am sorry…I am really sorry..." she said before breaking down in tears.

"Botan, its not your fault…I should…I should have fought for you." He said with a lot of effort. "I shouldn't have let you go…But I love you and we….we are together now. Everything will be okay."

Botan smiled as he grasped her hand a bit tighter. "Everything will be okay." She repeated before leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips.

He smiled as she moved away. "Botan…" he started but couldn't finish as an immense pain took hold of his body. It felt like he was being stabbed a million times, it was such a terrible pain.

Botan noticed his body tense up as he winced in pain. His vital signs were starting to drop and before she had time to react, his heart beat line had died. Only the sound of the insistent beep echoed in the room.

She couldn't think, she couldn't move. This was not happening, not now. Not after finally being able to be together. Not now.

She felt herself being removed from the room by a nurse as the doctors came in trying to revive him. She felt herself being sat down next to Keiko, but she couldnt feel anything else. She felt numb, empty.

She didn't know how long she sat there before a doctor came within sight. It was the doctor that had rushed into the room before she was taken out. He came up to them and she looked up at his stressed face.

"I am sorry…" he started but that was all she heard before being engulfed in darkness.

**The end!**

**Next up, the epilogue! What will be of Botan now? Read to find out!**

**This will hopefully be the second story I finish which makes me very happy. But what makes me even happier are the wonderful reviews I have gotten throughout the story. I hope you all liked this chapter despite the sad ending and I hope you review! Until next time with lots of surprises!**


	12. The end

**Well this is finally the end of the long journey. Truthfully, I really wasn't inspired to write this chapter but I don't like it when people don't finish their stories so I decided to just do it and its here. It isn't the best ending in the world but I just wanted to get it done with and start on new projects. **

**SO anyways, I never thought that I would ever ever get so many reviews which is why I want to thank not only those who reviewed but that encouraged me and always sent wonderful comments about the story. So THANK YOU to: **

**heartluv**

**Fire in the hole**

**Destiny 921**

**Reine Sirahime**

**unknown-wonder**

**Botan and Kurama lover**

**Smexy Kitten**

**Sonzai Taz**

**9shadowcat9**

**anime/videogame freak**

**jdcocoagirl**

**asga**

**chicana300**

**dela490**

**Well, thanks again to everyone who ever reviewed, and a special thanks to Botan and Kurama Lover who always encouraged me to not give up on the story. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Botan's eyes shot open at the sound of the doorbell ringing. She slowly got up from the couch where she had been napping and went towards the door and opened it.

"Keiko!" she exclaimed at the sight of her sister.

Keiko smiled and hugged her sister hello. "I brought some cookies. Mom told me you had been wanting some for a while now."

Botan gladly accepted the cookies and led her into the kitchen to sit and talk. "So how did your trip go?" she asked as she placed the cookies in a plate and started making tea.

"Fine. But you didn't tell me that Yusuke was in Tokyo. I thought he promised to be here for the birth."

"He did but he has to work too. I can't tell him not to work either."

Keiko nodded in agreement. "So….how have you been?"

"Fine." she replied quickly.

"Botan, I know you. You can get away with telling mom that you're fine but not with me. I want to help you in any way I can but I need you to trust me. How are you really doing?"

She stopped midway of putting sugar in her tea and sighed. "I can't lie to you. I've been…remembering certain things."

Keiko moved over to where her sister stood. "Botan, you shouldn't think about the past. It's time to move on. It's not healthy for the baby for you to be remembering such things."

"But I can't help it." She replied. "I was so scared and what if it happens again?"

"It won't." She reassured her taking her hand. "You are only a few days away from giving birth and not only do you have a wonderful man by your side but you have me to take care of you. So nothing will happen to you or your baby. I am sure of it."

"Keiko, I was so scared of losing my baby. I just …." Botan started but couldn't finish as she felt a horrible pain in her stomach.

"Botan!" Keiko shouted as she saw her crouch in pain. She tried helping her sister up. "Botan, just hold on. I am going to call the ambulance and everything will be okay."

Botan felt it. It was time and she only wanted one person with her but he was far away. She couldn't think, she just felt the pain. It felt like an eternity before the ambulance got there and took her slowly to the hospital.

Once they signed her in she was taken to a room. She took Keiko's hand. "Call him." She gritted through her teeth.

Keiko left at once without even an answer.

A few moments later her husband, her love came rushing through the door. His red hair pulled back and worry expressed in his emerald green eyes shone through.

"Kurama!" Botan said she felt another pang of pain.

"My love, I was on the way home when Keiko called. I am so sorry for being late." He said gently as he took her hand.

Botan smiled. "I am just happy you're here."

"And I am happy to be here." He replied giving her an encouraging kiss.

The doctor suddenly came in with a somber look on his face. "Botan, unfortunately due to the complication you had a couple of months ago, we are going to have to do a c-section."

"What?" Botan asked in a whisper.

"It's the safest way…the only way." The doctor replied before turning to Kurama and motioning for him to meet outside.

"I'll be right back. Don't worry about a thing." Kurama told Botan as he headed out with the doctor.

The doctor looked solemn. Almost as if in pain. "Mr. Minamino, what I am about to tell you is rather complicated. I have ever had to this once before and it wasn't easy but you must be strong."

"Doctor, if there is something important I have to know then just tell me. I don't wish to be away from my wife any longer." He replied quickly.

The doctor took a deep breath. "In these types of cases there are usually…complications of sorts, especially in this specific case given the background, that endanger the lives of both the mother and child and in which we only have enough time to save one or the other. It is for that reason that before we begin the operation we speak to the husband to know who to save if it comes to that critical point."

Kurama was speechless. How could they even ask such a question? His wife or his child. The love of his life or the fruit of their love. Even after everything they had already gone through it seemed that life had given them yet another obstacle. A very hard obstacle to even start to comprehend. He just couldn't imagine loosing either one. He had been so happy, so ecstatic, when Botan had told him she was pregnant. And when she almost lost the baby a couple of months ago it had been so frightening. Botan had just barely gotten over the fear of losing it and now _this._ Why couldn't everything just be alright? Why?

"Mr. Minamino?" the doctor called interrupting his thoughts. "I know this is hard but it's necessary for us in order to take the right course of action."

Green eyes bore in the old brown eyes of the doctor. "Save them both."

The doctor frowned. "There are certain times in which trying to save both only result in two deaths instead of just one."

"How could you ask me to pick? It's not like I am choosing my favorite toy or game. This is my family we are talking about.…." Kurama replied slowly. "I can't just choose."

"I know it's not something easy to take in but we still have some time left before the surgery. If you wish to consult it with your wife or just take some time to think, I will come back five minutes before scheduled to talk again." The doctor said as he patted Kurama on the shoulder and left.

Kurama just stood there. He didn't know what to do. It was impossible to know what to do. He looked at his watch and took a deep breath before going back into the room. He looked at Botan. Her long blue hair was spread around her and her amethyst eyes looked at him questioningly. How couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again. She was his angel and it just wasn't fair. He then looked as her hand gently caressed her stomach where _their_ child currently waited without knowing what was to come. How could he deprive him or her from exploring the wonders of this world? How? How could he choose?

"Is…is everything alright?" Botan questioned from where she lay noticing the trouble look in his eyes. "What did the doctor say?"

Kurama gave her a fake smile. "It was nothing. He just told me that the surgery was scheduled and that it shouldn't take long. Simple and harmless."

"Are you sure that's all?" Botan asked as she winced in pain.

"That's all my love."

Kurama walked over to Botan and held her hand as he looked deep into her eyes trying to pry into her soul. What would you do?... How would you do it?... He continued staring at his beautiful wife, her sweet smile, and translucent eyes. He took one deep breath. It felt like the last one he would take before coming to a decision.

The doctor came back just in time and once again motioned for Kurama to meet him outside but he refused. Instead he quickly walked over to the doctor and whispered something in his ear and with tears threatening to come down he returned to his Botan and gave her a deep and loving kiss.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered to her as the nurses came to take her. In response Botan only nodded and gave him that wonderful smile that Kurama had yearned for all day.

Kurama then left to the waiting room where their family anxiously waited for news. They stood as they saw him coming.

"Is it over?" Keiko asked first.

Kurama shook his head. "No. There were some…complications and she is currently being prepared for a c-section."

"Is it the same doctor who attended you?" Botan's father asked.

"Yes. He is the best doctor in the state and it's all in his capable hands now." He replied.

Her father frowned. "As long as he doesn't do the same stupidity of saying 'I am sorry…it took so long' like he did when he was with you, it's all fine. The one sentence almost killed my darling little Botan."

"Well that's all in the past now." Botan's mother said. "What exactly did the doctor say?"

"The doctor had explained that complications surfaced because of the incident a couple of months ago. Apparently when she fell something happened and now the only way of safely having the baby is through the c-section." Kurama quickly explained. "Now the only thing left is to wait."

And so they waited what seemed like an eternity. An eternity of thoughts that Kurama had to face alone. At times he felt like punching the wall and at others he felt like breaking down and crying. Had he truly made the right choice? He prayed that his choice wouldn't haunt him for the rest of his life. As he was walking to the bathroom to splash water on his face, the doctor came for him.

Kurama looked at him trying to see any visible signs of complications or…well he didn't want to think about the other. "Doctor." He simply said waiting to be informed.

"Mr. Minamino. There were complications during the surgery and we had to take into account your...choice." The doctor started. "But it's better if you came with me."

Kurama swallowed hard. There was a lump in his throat he just couldn't get rid of. He followed in silence scared to know where he was leading or to who he leading him to. It was nothing more than a few feet and a short elevator ride but it felt like he had been walking to his death.

Finally the doctor reached a door but before opening it he turned to face Kurama. "Amidst the crisis we had in the surgery room I really took into consideration what you chosen and…well I did as you wished."

Realization dawned on Kurama as the doctor opened the door and right in the middle, bathed by the light of the moon, was Botan and their baby. The doctor had done what he had told him to do and….. saved both. With a jolt of energy he sprinted across the room towards the two people he thought he had lost. He gave Botan a gentle kiss and then looked at their little angel and also kissed him on the forehead.

Kurama didn't have a long time alone with them before everyone came through the door.

"Oh my god!" Keiko shrieked as she saw them. "He is so cute!"

Botan smiled tiredly. "That was my exact reaction."

"He is beautiful." Her mother said giving the baby a small kiss in his tiny hand.

Botan's father nodded."As beautiful as the mother."

Botan caressed her baby's little hand and smiled as he opened his eyes to reveal his emerald green eyes. The eyes of his father and the love of her life. "Well little one, it's time to meet the family." She said as she gently lifted her arm to give him a better view. "There's grandma Kaoru, grandma Shiori, grandpa Ivan, and auntie and godmother Keiko."

"You forgot godfather Yusuke." Yusuke suddenly said as he came through the door with baggage."

"Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed. "I thought you were in Tokyo."

"I was but I came back early this morning and I was in the airport when Keiko called. So I rushed over here to meet my godchild and possibly nephew one day."

"What?" Botan asked confused. "Don't tell me that…."

Keiko gave her a sheepish smile. " Remember how I told you that I met up with Yusuke in Tokyo. Well we kind of went out more than once. And we are kind of together now."

"Oh, that's great!" Botan replied and then looked down at her baby. "Well, little one, meet your hopefully soon to be uncle Yusuke."

"What are you going to name the little angel?" Shiori asked.

Botan looked up at Kurama who had been deep in thought. "Kurama, why don't you pick a name."

Kurama smiled. He had been thinking about that and quickly decided. "Yuki."

"As in snow?" Botan asked liking the name.

"Yes. It was snowing the night we got married and this child will serve as reminder of the love we have for each other."

Botan smiled like never before. "Well…I love the name."

Kurama placed his arm around his wife and child, and looking down lovingly at both Botan and Yuki he happily thought that never again would he be completely incomplete.

* * *

**The End! **

**I really like happy endings so this story got one. In a world full of sadness and destruction, there should at least be one happy ending even if it's as insignificant as this story. Once again thank you to all who reviewed. This story would never have been finished if it wasn't for the kind words each and every reviewer gave me. **

**Hopefully you will read the other stories I am working on. **

**Goodbye…. **


End file.
